


A Mask Through Time

by tineyninja



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Bottom Hatake Kakashi, Comfort/Angst, Dark Past, Drama & Romance, F/M, M/M, Misunderstandings, One-Sided Relationship, Some Humor, Time Travel, Uke Hatake Kakashi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-02-20 16:20:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 39,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2435198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tineyninja/pseuds/tineyninja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the war, the hero of the leaf, Naruto, finds he has feelings for his sensei. However he never manages to find the courage to tell his cool and aloof sensei his feelings. When Kakashi travels back in time and swaps places with a much younger, serious and angsty version of himself, Naruto is at a loss and doesn't know how to deal with this very different version of his sensei.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler warning! If you aren't passed the ten tails and war arc DO NOT READ THIS.

Naruto was practically bouncing on his way back home to Konoha. A few months had passed since his nineteenth birthday, yet he had not lost "youthful" mannerisms, as Gai-sensei called them. He had endured a war, the deaths of loved ones and in his younger days the villagers' hatred, yet he still remained as happy, carefree and pleasant (or unpleasant according to Sakura-chan) as always.

The rest of Team 7 followed behind the hyperactive blond, Sakura asking him to slow down, Sai analysing their behavior with a blank face, and Kakashi at the back of the group with his nose casually shoved in an orange porn book.

As the village gates came into view Naruto stopped, jumping up and down on the spot with excitement. 

"Oi! We're back!"

Sakura stopped beside him. "Yes, Naruto, we can see that, we aren't blind."

"Kaka-sensei used to be half blind," Naruto pointed out.

"if you're referring to Obito's sharingan, I covered it; never have I been blind."

"And that was years ago, idiot. What does that have to do with anything?!"

"Weren't you the one that restored his normal eye?" Sai chipped in.

"Alright, alright I'm just sayin'!"

"Saying what?" Sakura demanded. "Baka, you don't make any sense!"

"You won't be saying that when I'm Hokage!"

"You aren't Hokage yet!"

"Shouldn't that be if you become Hokage?"

"Shut up, Sai! No one asked you!"

Kakashi sighed. "Can't a guy read in peace around here after such a long mission?"

"When you stop reading pervy books in public, we will leave you alone."

"It's a romance novel."

"Yeah right!" all three said together.

Their banter continued as they walked back into the village gates and signed in with Izumo and Kotetsu. The two chunin exchanged pleasantries with the team and congratulated them on another successful mission. Naruto eagerly recounted the story of their epic battle with a drug lord and gang leader in the land of waves. Of course the hyperactive teen embellished a few things here and there, mostly involving the great strength of the enemy- who had somehow gone from a B rank to an S rank of Madara's skill- and also exaggerated Naruto's own role in defeating the gang.

"It didn't quite happen like that," Sakura rudely butted in. "Kakashi-sensei dealt the final blow with his chidori."

"Ah excellent work, Kakashi!" Kotetsu came around his desk to pat the silver haired jonin on the back. "Another triumph of our copy nin, eh?"

Naruto glared. He had walked all the way round the desk to touch a man who didn't even show his students much physical affection. Why should this guy get to touch him? Wait- why hadn't he removed his hand yet? A congratulatory pat back should have ended by now! And what was with the familiar way he called his sensei by his name, with no honorific? Naruto had known Kakashi-sensei for years and still didn't do that! 

A sudden wave of irritation took hold of Naruto and he snapped, "He isn't the copy nin anymore- he no longer has a sharingan, in case you hadn’t noticed!" When everyone turned to look at Naruto he almost blushed. Kakashi blinked in surprise. Kotetsu still had a hand resting on Kakashi’s upper back. "Don't you have a job to do?" Naruto added waspishly.

Kotetsu frowned. "Err yeah, I guess. Was just giving credit where it is due. Good job, guys, see you later Kakashi."

"Come on Kaka-sensei, we have to go see Grandma-Tsunade!" Naruto jumped ahead, leaving his team stunned at his sudden change of attitude. Kakashi was too shocked to take any offence at Naruto’s words.

"What's eating his ass?"

The two chunin looked at Sai questioningly. Kakashi sighed and Sakura face palmed.

"I believe the terms you’re looking for are 'what's eating him' or 'what got up his ass'".

"Ah you are correct, sensei, thank you."

 

***

 

Kakashi and Sakura shot Naruto a worried look as they arrived by his side in the Hokage's office. The young man seemed slightly annoyed about something but seemed to have calmed down now. Kakashi sighed thankfully. 

Tsunade smiled. "I hope I can take that as a good sign?"

"Mission completed." The Hokage's grin widened and Naruto air punched triumphantly. 

After Kakashi finished the mission report Sakura asked to stay and train with the female sanin in some more medical ninjutsu. Sai said his goodbyes and headed home.

Naruto and Kakashi started walking side by side to their homes, which were in the same direction from the Hokage tower. Kakashi had his nose in his book once again and seemed relaxed now that Naruto's bad mood had faded away. Naruto may not have been annoyed anymore, but he was suddenly feeling nervous. He wanted to ask something of his sensei that he hadn't dared to before.

He glanced at the older man. His dark eyes were warm and relaxed, his slender frame hidden beneath the jonin uniform. The little Naruto could see of his pale skin glistened in the sunlight, like smooth and beautiful marble. Naruto was in awe.

"What are you staring at?" Kakashi didn't even look up from his book.

"N- nothing! I was just thinking-"

"You were thinking? I'm impressed."

Naruto glared. "Shut up!" he blushed. "I was wondering..."

Could he do this? He had wanted to ask for ages, but Kakashi always looked so cool, so aloof and as much as he dreaded to say it, so 'hip' as Gai-sensei always said. Maybe that's why Gai-sensei had never asked him either, he found Kakashi too smooth and hip. And come on the man was blatantly gay in Naruto's opinion. Why else would he dress like that? He made a brief mental note to ask Rock Lee about it.

Naruto took a breath. He could do this. He was Naruto Uzumaki, future Hokage, hero of the leaf! He was already almost as tall as his sensei, broader than him, stronger than him. He could do this, no sweat, believe it!

"Kaka-sensei! I was wondering if you wanted to go for something to eat with me?!" he purposely avoided the word 'date'. It was just too hard to say, felt too alien. None the less, a date it would be.

Kakashi chuckled and put his book away. He looked at his student, smiling beneath the mask.

"Of course! Ramen right?"

"Obviously!" they both laughed.

"Is that why you were grouchy before? You were just hungry?"

Naruto laughed nervously. "Err yeah, something like that."

"Well we had better get some in ramen in you then!" Kakashi poked the blond's stomach as he said it. His eyes were closed as he smiled. Naruto was glad becuase he blushed. "Hey how about we go ask Tenzo to join? He can pay heh heh. It'll be just like old times after our training together."

Naruto's stomach dropped. Kakashi looked so pleased with the idea of the little reunion that Naruto didn't have the heart to say no. Besides it would be too embarrassing to correct the man as to his real intentions, to spend some time alone with his sensei.

Instead he forced a weak smile. "Sure. That's a great idea; I haven't seen Captain Yamato for ages."

They walked on together, Kakashi chatting about Yamato's recent missions and the old days training Naruto, and Naruto listened obediently, suddenly not feeling so hungry anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

The day was warm and sunny yet Naruto slurped up some noodles somewhat half heartedly. It tasted warm and good as always but his appetite just wasn’t there anymore. The steamy wafts of miso, pork and chilli just weren’t pulling him in. Kakashi was managing his usual way of somehow eating without revealing his face. He and Yamato were telling stories from their ANBU days together. Some of them were pretty funny and Naruto liked learning more about his sensei's past but... It was just that he hated being reminded of how much younger he was than Kaka-sensei. Of how many memories Kakashi had without him. Times when Naruto had not been a part of his life. Kakashi had been there for a huge part Naruto's own nineteen years, had seen him grow from scrawny hyperactive punk to the adult hero of the leaf. 

Naruto pouted. Even though he was an adult now Kakashi would only ever see him as a child. It just wasn’t fair! Naruto wondered if he should try to act more mature to make Kaka-sensei notice him... Like Captain Yamato. He was younger than Kakashi-sensei but Kakashi seemed to respect him. But then again the copy nin also respected Gai-sensei and that man.... Wasn't so mature, even though he was actually a couple of years older than his sensei. 

Maybe Naruto could be like Gai-sensei, he wondered- spandex suit excluded of course (he still had nightmares about the time he had been gifted that little number). Hyperactive and loveable, yet awesome in a fight and deadly! Yeah! Kaka-sensei would definitely acknowledge that... Although then again Kaka-sensei didn't have romantic feelings for Gai-sensei, so maybe that wasn't the right way to go? And Naruto had already proven himself to be a strong and capable ninja... Ah! Naruto's brain hurt. He felt like drowning himself in the ramen before him.

A warm hand with long, slender fingers ruffled his sunny, blond locks. 

"You OK, kid? You're still on your second bowl of ramen. Remember, it's on Tenzo!"

Yamato choked on his own chicken ramen mid-gulp. "What?! I didn't agree to that!"

Kakashi would have turned back to poke some more fun at his old kohai but Naruto suddenly banged his fist on the counter. "I am not a kid!"

Kaka-sensei and Yamato-taichou looked at each other with raised eyebrows.

"Alright, spill." Kakashi said.

"Spill what?"

"Come on Naruto, we aren't stupid. Something's up, you've been sulking through the whole meal," Yamato said.

This just enraged the blond further. "I'm not sulking! I'm not a kid anymore. I haven't been for ages."

Kakashi sighed. "Alright, we get it. We know you're not a boy anymore."

"Oh, do you?" Naruto demanded sarcastically. 

Kakashi raised a brow. He couldn't ever remember Naruto speaking to him like this. "Sarcasm doesn't suit you, Naruto." Kakashi said gently.

Naruto look into Kakashi's eyes trying to will the man to understand. The moment didn't last more than a second.

"Yeah leave that to the grown-ups," Yamato muttered, snickering. 

It had been meant as a harmless joke. A bit of banter like they always had, and Naruto knew it. Yet that in no way prevented the wave of sudden rage he allowed to consume him. 

Naruto's fierce blue eyes snapped onto Yamato's and glared daggers. If looks could kill... He was seething. Naruto stood abruptly, almost knocking his ramen to the floor (and ramen was something Naruto never wasted). His chopsticks snapped in his fisted hands; Naruto hadn't even realised he was still holding them.

Before the two ex-ANBU could stop him, the younger man had walked round to Yamato's stool, spun him round to face him, and had the top of his blue shirt in a firm and threatening grip. Yamato was too shocked to move. This was Naruto for goodness sake. 

The young Man's grip was tight and his breathing was heavy with anger.

"Naruto," Kakashi said. His voice was quiet but there was a dangerous note to it. And it was also... cold. "Let him go. It was just a joke and you know it. Aren't you the one who goes around nicknaming everyone else for your own amusement?"

"That- that's affectionate!"

"And Tenzo was being affectionate with you. He didn't mean any harm. Now let him go."Nauto's face softened into a look of confusion. He still hadn't let go though. "Naruto... Tenzo is a friend. I thought I taught you better than to hurt a friend."

Naruto's grip loosened. His eyes went wide as he looked at his hand as if seeing it for the first time. Yamato, recovering from his shock, seized his opportunity. He pulled away from Naruto, leaning back onto the counter and pushed the blond hero away. "What the hell has gotten into you?"

Naruto couldn't respond. His face looked appalled at his own actions. He couldn’t believe he had just done that to a friend.

"Naruto," Kakashi's voice was gentle now, understanding now the threat had passed. "What has upset you? We all know it wasn't what Tenzo said. You were taking something else out on him. Come on. You can trust us."

As Kakashi reached out to put a hand on his shoulder, Naruto took a step back. Dammit! Kaka-sensei was always so cool and composed, he always knew what to say; it was like nothing affected him. And Naruto felt like an immature bundle of emotions. He just couldn't control them like his sensei could. No feelings ever got the best of Kakashi...

And suddenly Naruto couldn't stand it anymore. He couldn't be near his calm and poised sensei. Not when he was the total opposite. He was afraid he would turn into a nervous wreck. He definitely couldn't risk doing anything else so stupid today. He would have to apologise to Yamato-taichou later. Right now he just had to get away before he embarrassed himself any further. He feared that Kaka-sensei definitely wouldn't respect him now.

So Naruto did something he had never done before: he bolted. With a speed that almost rivaled his father's, he ran. He gave only a brief look over his shoulder at the other two men. Yamato's mouth hung open like gold fish. Naruto could guess what was going through his mind. Kakashi gracefully rose from his stool, his dark eyes following his student with a mixture of curiosity and something else... determination?

Naruto didn't stop to find out.

 

***

 

Kakashi sighed and moved forwards to follow his team mate and ex-student.

"Senpai- shouldn't you just leave him be? He is such a... well he just isn’t acting like himself today. I've never seen him like this before."

"That's exactly why I have to go after him. To make sure he is OK and find out what on earth is going on. Look, he is heading for the village gates. This can’t be good."

Yamato nodded. "Good luck, sempai. You'll need it. Adult Naruto is proving to be even more difficult to handle than his old hyperactive, prank inducing self."

Kakashi laughed. "I know. Where did the time go, eh?" After walking a couple of steps, Kakashi paused. He looked back at his old friend with an evil glint in his eye. He was defiantly grinning beneath that mask. "Oh Tenzo, looks like you will be paying after all."

And with that he poofed away.

"KAKASHI-SEMPAIIIIIII!"


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto ran. He was a blur throught the streets, over the roofs and finally out the gates. Kotetsu was in the way as the legacy of the Yellow Flash made his way out. It was deep regret (yeah right) that Naruto charged towards the chunin who had pissed him off so earlier that day. But that was all just a coincidence of course. The poor chunin squealed like a girl and jumped to one side in the nick of time. Naruto smirked. He’d hand over his favourite ramen to hear that noise again.

Once Naruto was out of the village he didn’t stop, but plunged straight into the thick foliage of the forest ahead. He needed to clear his head and rid himself of thought of... him.

 

***

 

Leaving Tenzo with the bill (he was doing the hard part and chasing down Naruto after all; didn’t he deserve a treat?), Kakashi was hot on the blond’s trail. As he passed the two chunin guarding the gates, he noticed that Izumo was laughing very hard at something and Kotetsu was looking thoroughly pissed off. He sidestepped them to avoid getting dragged into whatever had happened. Kotetsu however, noticed him.

“Oi! Hatake! Try controlling your students! They charge around the village like wild boar!”

Kakashi sighed to himself but kept running. What had Naruto done this time? Kotetsu was never rude to Kakashi.

It was a couple of miles outside the village when Kakashi finally saw that the blond man had stopped. Kakashi tried his best not to pant as he came to a stop; Naruto had gotten much faster. His father wasn’t much quicker than this. Or was Kakashi just getting old? He was already in his early thirties; he wasn’t a young man anymore.

Naruto had his back to Kakashi.

“You shouldn’t have followed me, Kakashi.”

Kakashi? Since when did Naruto call him by his name? It was always Kaka-sensei, and only Naruto ever called him that, Sakura always used his full name followed by the honorific. Sasuke was just arrogant and rude and had never called him sensei unless with sarcasm. 

There was no time to ponder it though, Naruto was clearly in a strange mood and upset about something. They were too far from the village already, considering they were weakened from their mission and days of travelling. 

“Naruto... just tell me what’s wrong. We have to get back and rest, it is dangerous to be out here unless necessary.”

“Nothing is wrong, I just... I needed some time away... from the village. I just had to get away, that’s all.”

“You need some time away from the village you have only just arrived back in?” Kakashi raised his eyebrows questioningly.

“Err, yeah.”

“I’m not buying it, k- Naruto.” 

Naruto glared suspiciously. Kakashi had been about to call him ‘kid’, but realised in time so he wouldn’t suffer the same fate as Tenzo.

“Well that’s all I’m gonna say!”

“Tch! So stubborn! Always so stubborn eh.” Kakashi smiled fondly. “Just like Kushina, I guess.” What am I gonna do with you?”

Naruto’s eyes softened. “Like Mum...?”

“Yes. You look just like your father, but your personality – and blatant attitude I might add- is all down to that feisty woman I had the pleasure of knowing.”

Naruto’s eyes were moist, but he didn’t cry. He laughed instead at the memory of someone he wanted more than anything to know. “You can’t keep an Uzumaki down, believe it!”

“Ah, don’t worry; I’m sane enough not to try.” Kakashi walked towards his ex-student and put an arm around his shoulder. Naruto was about the same height as him now and it wouldn’t be long until he out grow his old sensei in height as well as strength. “So Naruto-kun, are you going to give your team mate a break and tell me what’s going on?”

“Oh, Kaka-sensei... I-”

“Yes, you can.”

“It’s- it’s not that simple, I barely understand it myself, I-”

Kakashi steadied the boy by putting his hands on his shoulders. “Then let’s figure it out together.” He smiled with his eyes closed; his grin big and warm under the mask.   
Naruto tried to control his breathing. Kakashi-sensei was standing so close to him. He was holding onto him and was smiling. He thought about pulling that damned mask down. He wondered if Kakashi was handsome beneath it; he had to be, like he was in his dreams. Naruto’s heart beat raced with the thought.

Kakashi opened his eyes and was shocked by the intense look of the younger man. It was desperate, hungry. Kakashi had never seen it before. What was wrong with the young man, he was acting so strangely?

Kakashi’s hands slid away without thinking and he considered his student. Naruto felt the loss.

“Don’t!” His eyes widened after the outburst, as if he was shocked he had said it himself. Kakashi was clearly confused, the mask couldn’t hide that.

“Don’t what?”

“Don’t... “ Naruto took a breath. _Don’t let go._

“Naruto... please just talk to me.”

“Kakashi I...” _If I hold you in my arms will you cling to me and never let go? Will you wrap me in your warmth..._

Kakashi was speechless under the gaze of his ex-student. Naruto swallowed hard as if mentally preparing himself for something. 

"You really want to know what's in my head..."

He raised a hand, slowly, oh so slowly, to Kakashi’s face.

Snap! The crack of a branch had them both whizzing round to confront the offending noise. in the shinobi world, such a noise often meant spies or... an attack.  
“Well, well,” came the cool voice of woman. Her dark hair hung in braids and she had a long scar running from her right should down the top of her arm. She was tall and muscled, a kunai in each hand. “Isn’t this sweet? Too bad your story ends here, scum of the leaf.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Really really really sorry about the wait guys! had some RL stuff get in the way and to be honest I wasn’t sure how to write this chapter for ages. I wanted to explain the events leading to the next part of the story in a way that wasn’t lame! I hope you find it ok. I’m really excited about continuing this now I’m onto the next part of the tales anyway. And you will be pleased to know that I already made a start on the next chapter.
> 
> Thanks for all the kudos; this pairing is indeed loved! Although I can’t seem to find much NaraKaka on here myself... why is that?!

Shit. How foolish of them both. To allow themselves to get so caught up in their little drama and completely miss her... Kakashi was too tense even to let out his customary sigh. He should have known better than to drop his guard. But Naruto’s strange behaviour had just thrown him off completely. And now he could very well end up paying for his carelessness.

This woman wasn’t to be taken lightly. He had left her for dead before- or at least he thought he had. In fact her death had been their previous mission. 

“Wha-“ Naruto stammered beside the silver-haired ninja. “But how?”

Kakashi frowned. He felt like face palming; don’t let her see your shock Naruto, he wanted to say. Naruto may have grown up into a strong and fine shinobi, but he still wore his heart on his sleeve. Though he had to admit, that is what he liked about the young man. He was so open and carefree, unlike Kakashi. The silver haired nin acted cool and aloof but deep down he knew he was anything but.

It was funny really Naruto had beaten Sasuke in defeat at the end of the war, yet out of the two of them serious Sasuke had always seemed like the stronger shinobi. Appearances were indeed deceiving.

“Hmm how did I come back? Are you stupid or something? Did you not see my jutsu before?” She smiled a predatory, blood-thirsty smile. “Well, allow me enlighten you then!”

She scared woman jumped down and rushed them. Kakashi shot back defensively into the shadows, always on the side of caution. Naruto however, always on the side of direct and honest fighting, headed forward to attack head on, a chakra infused fist ready.

Kakashi didn’t take his eyes off the two of them, and had a hunch of what was about to happen but unable to voice his fear in time. Just as Naruto’s punch was about to land, with a poof the woman was gone, back up in the tree and hopping down to charge again exactly as before; only this time a stunned Naruto had already taken a swing and was thrown off balance. Her kunai slashed his shoulder before he jumped back, his uninjured arm grabbing his shoulder as he landed next to Kakashi.

Naruto growled. “What the hell?!”

The one time gang leader laughed. 

“It’s her jutsu Naruto: she can manipulate time.”

“Oooh clever boy, ex-copy nin. I’m glad one of you worked it out anyway.”

“A time jutsu... but I thought her ability was teleporting?”

“If she was only teleporting she wouldn’t be here now.”

“But she was dead; you killed her, Kaka-sensei! I saw it, the chidori...”

“Evidently I didn’t. She must have been biding her time.”

“Well that’s one way to put it,” the woman smirked and licked her lip as she watched the blood dribbling from Naruto’s shoulder. 

“But Kaka-sensei, I thought only the Uchiha Izanagi could do that. How can anything but that bring her back from the dead?”

Kakashi pulled some shuriken from his pouch, and threw them at the kunoichi to put some distance between them as she leapt up into the trees. Neither man took his eyes off her. 

“Because she was never dead.”

Naruto wanted to ask more but he woman had retaliated with her own weapons. Naruto and Kakashi both jumped in separate directions in time to miss the kunai that landed where they had been seconds before. 

“Oooh you’re good ex-sharingan. Maybe you didn’t need it after all. That’s correct, I never died I was still alive and I still had enough chakra to undo the damage,” she turned her gaze to Kakashi. “And now as all of my men were killed, I seek a little compensation. You have ruined my thriving business after all.”

“Drug smuggling you mean?” Naruto spat. “I’d like to see a low life like you try to hurt him. I’ll kill you first!”

Kakashi glanced at Naruto momentarily. Naruto had defended him with such passion. Naruto never threatened to take a life, even that of an enemy... it just wasn’t him. Noticing the copy nin’s distraction the woman made her move. A second use of the time jutsu brought the kunai back into her deadly hands. Kakashi barely managed to dodge them.

“What?!” Naruto roared. “How can the weapons move back but not us?”

“”The jutsu only affects her!”

“What?”

“Her own actions are all she can change. Otherwise she wouldn’t have missed me; she would have moved me back right where she wanted like a sitting target.”

“Kid, why don’t you stop with the questions and let the adults play, hmm?” She smiled sweetly and winked at him.

Kakashi could almost feel the steam rising from Naruto as he boiled with anger. Clearly this woman hadn’t witnessed the events at the ramen stand earlier. Even the kunoichi flinched at the waves of anger radiating off the blond. 

“I wouldn’t have pissed him off if I were you,” Kakashi mumbled.

Kakashi knew he wouldn’t be able to stop the obvious rampage or calm the nineteen year old down. But he wondered if he would somehow turn the situation to his advantage.

Naruto charged with a rasengan. She jumped away as it hit the branch where she had been and exploded. Naruto had turned back toward her fleeing direction and charged again. Now she was on the defensive. Senbon flew at Naruto and he quickly made a clone to take the hits. The clone poofed away and the senbon fell to the floor.

Meanwhile Kakashi decided stealth would be an asset while the kunoichi was so distracted by Naruto’s obvious raging charge. Naruto was injured after all and he couldn’t leave him to fight the woman alone. Kakashi ran up a tree near the direction she was headed and threw some more shuriken into her path. She was forced to use another time jutsu to dodge them. 

Kakashi knew almost exactly where she would appear, judging from her other time jumps, and was there with a chidori. The woman appeared, took in Kakashi’s chidori that was about to strike and her eyes widened in panic. She pulled a strange looking scroll from her pouch, Kakashi could feel unusual chakra emanating from it, and the writing glowed red. The woman tried to use another time jutsu just as Kakashi’s chidori collided with her chakra and jutsu.

Both Kakashi and the women were surrounded by bolts of- was that red electric currents?- and they were thrown backwards from the force. Before they landed there was a horrible high pitched noise and red smoke. Naruto was on top of the woman in moments of her landing on the ground, not needing to see her through the smoke to sense her. 

Although something seemed slightly off with her chakra. He had no time to worry about that now though, he had to wrap this up and get Kakashi back to the village. It was his fault they were out here alone in the first place, he had stupidly run off to sulk and gotten both of them injured.

Before the smoke cleared Naruto had pinned the gang leader down and placed a well aimed swipe to some vital points, disarming and knocking her out. Didn’t even need to kill her, he thought smugly. Between the two injured men they should be able to get her back to the village. He hoped anyway. 

The smoke was lifting and Naruto needed to check that Kakashi wasn’t too badly damaged to walk. He glanced down at the woman now that the smoke was clearing... 

Only it wasn’t her.

Or was it?

Naruto was confused. She was dressed differently and her hair wasn’t in braids like before and hung loose and fanned out around her... but it defiantly was the same person- it had to be. Even her chakra seemed different though. What the hell was going on?

Naruto turned to inform Kakashi of this latest turn of events, only Kakashi wasn’t where he had heard him land... 

Naruto jumped up off the unconscious body and ran to where Kakashi should have been, looking around wildly while trying sense the man’s chakra. He couldn’t feel anything.

“Shit- Kaka-!”

From behind a slim but strong arm wrapped around his throat choking him. Naruto closed his eyes. If he wasn’t choking he would have groaned at being caught so easily. Whoever it was, they were smaller than him and stealthy. This guy was good, Naruto hadn’t even sensed him coming, not even the slightest whiff of chakra.

“Who are you?” a cold voice asked him.

Wait- Naruto knew that voice. Yet the chakra... like the unconscious woman, it felt different somehow. And this body pressed up against him from behind, choking him, felt different. It was smaller, more slender, shorter. Bushy hair tickled his neck. 

It couldn’t be... could it?


	5. Chapter 5

“I said, who are you? Talk.”

Naruto only sputtered. The elegant, thin- but deadly- arm eased its grip a bit around his neck. The blond man gasped and drew in a few deep breaths. 

“Don’t- Don’t you recognise me?” he gasped.

“No; though you do wear the headband of the leaf. But that doesn’t mean I trust you; you could merely be a spy. Who are you and why were you attacking the kunoichi? You’re not ANBU so I certainly wouldn’t have been on a mission with you.”

“What? Kaka-sensei, you’re not making any sense!”

“Kaka-sensei...?” The voice was that of his sensei’s yet... it was different somehow... not so deep and soothing. “You know me?”

The grip loosened the tiniest bit. This subtle lessening of focus may not have been noticeable to most shinobi, but for Naruto this opening was all he needed. He quickly seized his opportunity by grabbing onto the arm round his neck, throwing his opponent over his shoulder and slamming him hard onto the forest floor.

With a grunt of pain the other man hit the floor and Naruto could finally get a good look at the one who has attacked him. He gasped in horror and jumped back in shock.

Before him Kakashi lay on the floor, already reaching for his weapon and staring up suspiciously at Naruto. But this was not Kakashi as Naruto knew him. No this Kakashi was slighter, shorter and wore his hair differently; where the ‘normal’ Kakashi had a wild tuft of sticking-up silver hair, this clearly younger Kakashi allowed his to flop over his face in a haphazard way. 

He didn’t wear a leaf headband but instead had an ANBU mask in place; yet the glint of the sharingan was clearly visible in one eye. _But he lost that,_ Naruto thought, _I saw it happen. This can’t be amnesia, he looks so different... so what the hell is this?_

It seemed Naruto’s appearance also disturbed his young sensei. He couldn’t see Kakashi’s face but he knew something was wrong from the way his eyes widened in shock. Dark eyes locked on bright blue. Bright blue that were painfully familiar to the young ANBU.

“...Sensei...” he heard the croaked whisper just barely. 

“Sensei?” Naruto parroted. 

And then it hit him. He sighed. Naruto knew he looked very similar to his father, Minato Namakaze. So this Kakashi didn’t know who Naruto was... but he remembered his father. Could it be... was this really a past version of his beloved sensei... how was this even possible...? And that woman, she looked different too. Was this something to do with her jutsu and the scroll? Naruto somehow didn’t think it had gone according to plan, whatever she had been up to.

Naruto almost growled. For her sake, she had better hope this was irreversible. Whatever she had done to Kakashi he had better be returned to normal. Naruto had to get Kakashi back to his old self. He had been so damn close to finally telling him how he felt. Naruto smiled bitterly. Just as he had been so close to having a date with the man.

“Kaka-se- Kakashi. I need you to come with me. We need to take this woman back to the village. We need to get you to a medic.”

Those mismatched eyes narrowed in suspicion now. “And just why should I trust you? You could have attacked that innocent kunoichi. And besides, I’m not the one injured; you are.” 

Kakashi nodded towards Naruto’s shoulder. But his own injury was the least of his worries. Getting Kakashi back to the village safely was his only concern. And reversing whatever has happened to his sensei.

“It doesn’t matter whether you trust me. You are a leaf shinobi. I am a leaf shinobi. She is unconscious and alone. I am injured... you don’t remember how you got here. We all have to get back to the leaf. Now. Before anything else happens.”

Slowly, reluctantly, Kakashi nodded.

Naruto slung the kunoichi over his good shoulder, only wincing slightly in pain, and headed off in the direction of the village resolutely, before the young Kakashi could change his mind. He glared some more at Naruto’s retreating back before shrugging and following him. 

After some minutes of this watchful Kakashi, slinking back in the shadows at a distance, Naruto lost his cool. “You can walk beside me, you know.”

A pause. And then, “I know.”

But Kakashi made no move to catch up. Naruto growled in irritation. “Well?”

“Well what?”

“Ergh! Aren’t you going to walk beside me then?”

“No.”

Naruto stopped, flustered. What the hell was Kaka-sensei’s problem anyway? He didn’t trust the blond, fine, but he didn’t need to be so difficult. And unfriendly. After all he had no proof that Naruto wasn’t an ally.

“Tch. Whatever. Suit yourself.”

Naruto continued with the kunoichi still slung over him. He moved slower than usual as a result of his injury. Yet he could still feel the annoying prescience of s shadow following him. Naruto wasn’t intimidated; far from it. He knew he was stronger than the young ANBU even with his injury. But the figure creeping behind him irked him. Naruto had always been very honest and upfront, even with his enemies. There was no need for Kakashi to behave like this. 

The village gates finally came into sight and Naruto was greatly relieved. It was time to put an end to this bizarre experience with this younger version of his sensei. As he reached the gate he saw Yamato-taichou talking was Kotetsu. 

Heh. It seemed Kotetsu was ranting about a certain ‘out of control’ student to Yamato-taichou. Well, at least something came out of all this. Naruto smirked. The two men stopped talking as they sensed the approach of Naruto. Kotetsu merely glared at him. Yamato sighed. 

“Tenzo,” came a voice from atop the gate. 

Everyone turned in the direction of the silver haired shinobi. As he dropped down and removed his mask Yamato’s jaw dropped. Kotetsu pinched himself as if to check if he were dreaming. Izumo appeared from around the corner with a mug in hand and mouth full of coffee. The sight of a chibi Kakashi- looking anxious and alert rather than ‘too-cool-for-school’ as Gai called it- caused him to choke on the hot liquid. 

“What?” Kakashi asked hesitantly. He looked behind him as if someone else had to be the cause of this reaction. 

“Naruto,” Yamato said, not taking his eyes off Kakashi. “What the hell happened to Kakashi-senpai?”

“I- I don’t really know. We were attacked. By this kunoichi. She had a time jutsu... but Kakashi attacked while she was in the middle of using some sort of scroll. And the next thing I know they had both changed. I need to go see the Hokage and get him changed back.”

Everyone was frowning and watching Kakashi. The young man himself was lost in thought at Naruto’s words. It had just occurred to him how _big_ they all looked. Especially his kohai. Much bigger than himself... but Kakahsi was older than Tenzo. This Tenzo looked like a fully grown man though. Just what was going on? Was this man with his sense’s eyes speaking the truth? If so...

“Kakashi,” Yamato cut through his thoughts. “Just how old do you think you are?”

Kakashi hesitated, very aware of all the eyes on him. He hated being the centre of attention, even in a fight. “I’m fifteen.”

The blond man made a surprised noise but didn’t say anything. His kohai on the other hand broke into a twisted smile. Kakashi didn’t like it one bit. 

“Oh,” Yamato said. “This could be fun.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Sorry it has been a long wait and a fairly short chapter. I have been unable to steal my boyfriend’s laptop recently and I got lazy. However you will be pleased to know that I now have purchased a new laptop of my own- I just don’t have Office on it yet eek! I will also have more free time coming up to Christmas as I will be having my place to myself for almost a week and I won’t have work. So plenty of time for writing! 
> 
> I have three other fics on the go so I am trying to keep all of them updated. And trying to resist starting anymore! haha!

The fifteen-year-old Kakashi unconsciously took a step backwards at the evil smile on his grown-up kohai’s face. Even the loud blond haired one looked a bit creeped out and apprehensive.  
“Say, Naruto,” Yamato smirked. “I don’t think there’s a need to rush to see the Hokage. Maybe me and senpai could be allowed a chance to catch up.”

“Stop trying to make him pay for things,” Naruto said as he rolled his eyes. He liked free ramen as much as anyone, but now just wasn’t the time. He needed Kakashi - his Kakashi – back. Besides, Yamato-taichou’s demeanour screamed of ill intent. Maybe over the years Kaka-sensei had pissed him off one too many times after all…

“Ah, but just think about it Naruto,” Yamato said dreamily. He and Naruto were facing each other now as they discussed the possibility of a free meal. “All the ramen you can eat- you hardly ate any before after all- courtesy of- hey! Where did he…?”

Kakashi was not in front of them where he had previously stood. In fact he had pushed passed the two startled chunin and was making his way in the direction of the Hokage tower.

“Oi!” Yamato called. “Get back here you little brat! We weren’t done yet!”

“Huh,” the slender silver haired ANBU looked at them from over his shoulder without stopping. “Well, I am.”

Yamato let out a growl of pure exasperation. Yep even when he was older and bigger Kakashi-senpai still spoke to him like that. He sighed. 

“I’m warning you Senpai,” Yamato growled. “Get back here right now or I will have no choice- I will go and get Gai!”

Kakashi froze. “You wouldn’t?”

“Oh yes I would,” Yamato smirked. “I will be sure to tell him that you want nothing more than to be challenged so Gai can prove his adult strength to you in a manly show of-”

“Alright, alright, you made your point, Kohai.” The teen shuddered. But aside from that little trace of horror he went back to his quiet- and irritating in Naruto’s opinion- demeanour. Naruto wondered why was Kaka-sensei desperate to avoid Gai-sensei? Well it was obvious just why he wanted to , but adult Kakashi would normally just shrug off Gai’s enthusiasm and whip out some port- the pervert!

“Ah very obedient, Senpai. I knew you’d see things my way.” Yamato put his arm around young Kakashi. The silver ANBU tried to shirk away, clearly uncomfortable. Another thing Naruto took note of about his younger sensei. Although his Kakashi didn’t seek out physical contact, he didn’t seem to mind other people showing him friendly affection. This teen before him wary was wary, skittish of contact with others, and untrusting.

“Alright Taichou, stop kidding around, we need to go see Grandma-Tsunade.”

“Now now,” This time Kotetsu interrupted them. “I am sure spending a bit of time with our hero’s younger self can’t hurt can it, kid? It would actually be good, we could learn more about him through his younger self.”Kotetsu moved towards the man and knelt down. “So Kakashi, what would you say is your favourite food? And movie? What’s the best gift you ever had? Could you tell me about your likes and dislikes?”

Yamato and Kakashi watched the chunin with confusion. At least Yamato had been distracted from his current goal of filling his stomach at the expense of the young man.

“Hero? What the- hey I’m the hero of the leaf! You’re such a brown-noser! No wait, I see what you’re doing! You’re actually a massive pervert!”

Kotestu looked like he wanted nothing more than to hit Naruto.

“Pervert...?” Kakashi mumbled. He seemed surprised but narrowed his eyes at the chunin. 

Kotetsu noticed and blushed. “I- I don’t know what you’re talking about, brat.”

“You’re trying to weasel information out of him, for your perverted goals when we get my sensei back. Well think again, old man!”

“Old?! But I’m not-”

Izumo finally decided to intervene with a sigh. “Just drop it Kotetsu. And Yamato as fun as it would be to torment your old tormenter, I think you need to get him to Hokage-sama. Naruto’s right. Besides,” he chuckled. “I think you are all forgetting something.”

They all watched him questioningly, aside from Kakashi who face palmed. He pointed somewhere just behind Naruto.

“Ahem... the kunoichi,” Izumo supplied helpfully. 

“Oh crap!” Naruto pulled at his hair. During his discussion with Yamato and Kotetsu he had put her down without even realising. Luckily for the rest of them, she was still unconscious. Naruto hastily threw her back over his shoulder and headed to in the direction of the Hokage tower with chibi Kakashi and Yamatou-taichou. The walk was pretty much uneventful other than Yamato “accidentally” tripping Kakashi once or twice. After this the young Kakashi followed them from the shadows once again as Naruto rolled his eyes.

He prayed to kami that his Kakashi would be returned to him soon.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much to those who are sticking with this story and pairing :D this chapter is longer than the last. Enjoy!

Tsunade was not a woman to be trifled with. She had to face many problems on a daily basis and a nagging assistant (that apparently had the Hokage's best interests at heart) and carried a hell of a lot of responsibility. The burden of being Hokage took its toll in many ways, including the added chakra needed to prevent the beautiful woman from aging. If she wasn't careful, she really would look like "Tsunade-baachan". And that was something she could never allow. 

To counter this burden of course was sake. Good sake. The best sake in town was one of the perks of the job. Some of the stuff she had endured while travelling was just...nasty.   
The Hokage was currently nursing a headache with a bottle of sake- yes, that is correct, the whole damn bottle. She bloody needed it, as she would tell you, after the morning she had had. After receiving the report from Team Kakashi, Sakura had stayed to train in medical ninjutsu. A combination of Sakura and Shizune always did drain her rather quickly. Lately it seemed the two had formed some sort of secret pact to interrupted her every single time she tried to take a cheeky sip of sake in between lecturing the other two. And in turn they lectured her- the Hokage dammit! - on her gambling.

Tsunade sighed and rubbed her temples just thinking about it.

After this came the reports of a group of sibling Inuzuka bitches in heat, rubbing themselves viciously on the pre-genins at the academy. Apparently one of the academy kids thought it would be a good idea to bring the maturing pups to show and tell... the result was some kids who would never look at any ninja dog the same ever again.  
Tsunade knocked back a swig of sake straight from the bottle- ergh on days like this she didn't even take the time to warm it or pour. Then she closed her eyes and basked in the silence of her office, contrasting to the hustle and bustle outside the slightly open window. Hopefully nothing else difficult would come up today.

Even as that thought of peace crossed her mind a voice drifted in through the window in the distance. She couldn't accurately make it out at first but had the sinking suspicion she knew just who it was and what they were saying. And then- 

"Tsunade-baachan!"

Oh no... not again. And things had gone so well earlier when he gave the mission report too...

"Oi! Tsunade-baachan!!"

No, no, no, no, no... just a few more minutes of peace and sake...

"TSUNADE-BAACHAN!"

Boom. The door burst open.

"What!" Tsunade slammed her hands down on the desk. "Can't you make appointments, like normal people?!" Then her eyes met the body slung over Naruto's shoulder. She sighed. "Fine, come in. You'd better tell me what the hell is going on that is important enough to disturb my lunch break."

"Lunch?" Yamato questioned as he followed in behind Naruto. "Sake doesn't count as lunch Hokage-sama."

Tsunade glared at him and slipped the bottle into her desk drawer.

Before she could make a sarcastic comment Naruto had exploded again.

"Tsunade-baachan it's Kaka-sensei! He- he isn't- this dead kunoichi totally wasn't dead and used her time jutsu. Then she swapped Kaka-sensei-"

"Woah, calm down, Naruto. You're giving me a head ache. Now slow down and tell me just what happened. And lay her down on the coach so I can check her over."  
"Oh, right!" Naruto hastily dropped the young woman onto the coach. Tsunade guessed from her rough handling that this woman had done something to Kakashi. Of course she hadn't killed him; Yamato wouldn't be stood there so calmly if she had. But something had happened. She wouldn't get much sense from Naruto's jabbering and he had a tendency to increase her hear aches.

"Yamato, tell me what happened."

"Well Tsunade-sama I was not there so I can't be completely certain, but it seems this kunoichi attacked Naruto and Kakashi-senpai in the forest outside Konoha. She used some sort of time jutsu on Kakashi and now Kakashi-senpai is... well just take a look for yourself."

He moved to one side. In the doorway, previously hidden behind him, stood the young ANBU Kakasi; Tsunade recognised him instantly. The teenager bowed to her silently.  
"Kami-sama," she whispered. Her hand reached her mouth which was agape. "Is this even possible?" She stared for a few moments more, then, "OK, let me get this straight: Kakashi has grown younger and now lives in a younger body?"

"Erm, not exactly," Yamato said. 

"No, it is much worse baa-chan! He isn't Kaka-sensei- not _our_ Kaka-sensei at anyway. He is an impostor Kakashi!"

"Well, no he isn't quite an impostor Naruto, as much as he has ticked you off."

Despite the bizarre situation Tsunade had to smile here. It had now dawned on her what had happened, and from what she remembered of Kakashi as a teenager, he would indeed have got on the bad side of Naruto. Naruto was loud, open and happy- and just annoyingly irresistible in her opinion. Kakashi on the other hand used to be quiet, secretive and emotionless- and annoyingly resistant to those around him (and cared about him). They were- are - the complete opposite.

"OK, as hard as this is to believe, I think I know what has happened here. A time jutsu has caused our Kakashi and a Kakashi of the past to swap? Or I assume they have swapped anyway since one has vanished and one has appeared. We will need to confirm this with the kunoichi though. Naruto, just how did she do this? And why?"

"Actually I think it was an accident. You see, she was the gang leader we killed. Well, thought we had anyway."

"Uhhuh so she went after you both?"

"Yes! Exactly. And then she used this scroll thing when we had her cornered. But Kaka-sensei got there first. And then the energy sort of imploded and threw them back, with this red light. Then the smoke. And when it cleared they were both...changed."

"So the woman changed too? Did she also become younger?"

Naruto nodded. "Yeah!"

"You are certain? How much younger Naruto? This is really important."

"I dunno, quite a bit I suppose. Why? What does that have to do with anything?"

ANBU Kakashi rolled his eyes. Was this man who called him (or his older self) sensei really that dumb?

Just then a groaning came from the coach. Tsunade rushed over and called for Shizune to bring her first aid supplies. The girl didn't seem in too bad shape. She looked about the same age as ANBU Kakashi but it was hard to tell.

"How old are you, Kakashi?"

"Fifteen, Tsunade-sa- I mean Hokage-sama," he hastily corrected himself. Tsunade smiled. The boy was surprised she was Hokage then.

"I'm the fifth. Yes, shocking I know. I will fill you in on just how Jiraiya's stalking led to this later."

"I was there too!"

"Yes, yes, Naruto," Tsunade waved absentmindedly at the boy. She should have known he would try and show off in front of his young sensei. Naruto had always felt the need to prove himself. Even more so in situations like this one- not that this was normal at any rate. She still thought she might wake from a dream at any moment.

As Tsunade wiped her brow with a warm flannel the girl opened her eyes. She let out a small shriek and tried to move away but the Hokage held her firmly in place.

"Oh no no, you aren't going anywhere. You attacked two of my ninjas." 

She girl stopped trying to escape and watched Tsunade in horror. "No I- I've never seen any of you before in my life. This must be a mistake!"

"Well a mistake there certainly has been. We need to know about your time jutsu. Now."

"My... my what?"

Tsunade sighed; this is what she had been afraid of. 

"Don't play dumb with us! I saw you do it. Don't worry sensei, I am great at interrogation. I talked Pein into-"

"Naruto-" Tsunade snapped. "Now is not the time. The girl doesn't remember. She has also come from the past it seems. Girl, what is your name. What year do you think it is?"

"Hisako, Lady. I think it is some years after the Third Shinobi World War. A year after the kyubi attack on Konoha."

"Where do you come from?"

"Not to any of the five great shinobi villages. I come from a small village. My brother and I are the last of a great clan, but neither of us inherited our clan's abilities. So we live as civilians. Please Lady, I am not a shinobi, I promise you it was not me who attacked you. Please! I will do anything!"

Tsunade sighed and her eyes met with Yamato. "Calm down, no one is going to hurt you. I believe you-"

"But Tsunade-baachan she must know something! We can't just leave Kaka-sensei-"

"Don't you get it? She is too far back in her past and doesn't have her powers."

Naruto span to look at Kakashi. "Yes, I know that."

"Then act like it."

Naruto growled. "Don't you even want to go back to your home?"

"I don't really care. There's nothing for me there."

A strained silence filled the room. Tsunade and Yamato, knowing of Kakashi's past, tensed. Based on what the girl had said, all of Kakashi's team mates would have passed away by now; Minato only a year previously.

"How can you say that? What about your friends? Your family? Don't you want to go back to them?"

Again another uncomfortable silence. Kakashi scowled and put his ANBU mask back into place. Two masks again. Tsunade had always hated the walls the boy put around himself. Hell, it was frustrating that his adult self still relied on a mask to hide himself from the world.

"Well I guess if I head back soon I can make a start on my lesson plans for you; clearly I did a poor job with you as a teacher. You don't seem bright at all."

"Ergh! The sooner the better, you dick! I will have you know I am ALOT stronger than you right now. I am even stronger than your older self, I surpassed you ages ago."

"But you're not smarter, I take it?"

"That does it, you little shit!" Before Naruto could lunge for the boy, Yamato had put a firm and calming hand on Naruto. "Don't worry, he was just like this back then with everyone. Don't take it personally."

"He just insulted me!"

"I know. But now is not the time." It was Tsunade who spoke this time. "I need to check Hisako over and get her something to eat before questioning her any further. She looks tired. And Kakashi, so do you. I suggest Yamato take you for some food-" Yamato's eyes lit up at this comment and he had a gleeful, mischievous smile on his face- "and no Kakashi won't be paying for it, he has been through enough." Yamato's smile dropped immediately. He began sulking. "Then take Kakashi to his apartment."

"I'll go too! I can always eat more ramen."

"Naruto, you have also just got back from a mission as well as getting yourself into another battle straight after, let alone what else you have been up to. Go home and get some rest."

"But I can show kaka-sensei to-"

"Go home and get some rest. Remember, you wanted to kill him only a few moments ago."

"But only because-"

"After I have had a night to sleep on it and think of a suitable course of action, I will call those involved back into my office. Goodbye boys."

She said these words with such finality that even Naruto couldn't argue further; and he was used to pushing the woman to get his own way. She had always had a soft spot for him after all. Especially since Jiraiya had passed away.

"Yes, Hokage-sama," they all said.

As they left the office Naruto watched Yamato and Kakashi walking ahead of him. It was so strange seeing Kakashi so much shorter than himself. When Yamato and Kakashi turned in a different direction Naruto felt a tightness in his chest he didn't fully understand.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated this one for a couple of weeks, I was concentrating on The New World due to popular demand hehe. Glad I finally got time to look at this fic again. I still have some time before I return to work so hoping to update this soon.
> 
> Spoiler warning: Must have finished chapter 669

Try as he might, as Naruto lay on his bed, he couldn't relax. His thoughts were filled with his sensei. How could he have failed to have a date with him, to tell him how he felt... to protect him. And now his sensei was lost to him. He just hoped it wasn't for long. 

Tsunade-baachan had to be able to do something. She had to. Naruto was sure he couldn't live without his sensei. Especially with the little brat that had been left in his place. Teen Kakashi confused Naruto; he clearly wasn't the man he loved, but he still was his sensei... Argh, what a headache!

But deep down the man he loved had to be in that hostile exterior somewhere... Naruto would just have to find it! After all, how different could that be?

Naruto suddenly sat up on his bed enthusiastically. He would treat this new Kakashi exactly as he did the old, that would be sure to bring out his true character. After all, Kakashi had always had a soft spot for him. If he acted like himself, and gave Kakashi just the right amount of coaxing, surely his natural nurturing qualities as a sensei would kick in? It was just a case of looking underneath the underneath, surely...

Naruto's room was what you would expect of the number one knuckle-head ninja: it was bright, cheerful and messy. Instant ramen packets littered the floor, shelves, desk; in fact, anywhere there was space. He still had his Kaka-sensei doll that he slept with. Of course its original purpose had been as a punch bag when he was raging at his team for something or other. But he soon found it comforting at night, even while he had still sought Sakura's companionship. At least that phase was over now. He just hoped Kakashi's affections were not also unobtainable as hers had been. There had been a point when he thought he would never get over her and love again.

Naruto smiled at the memories. Sasuke had always said that until he left with Orochimaru, Kaka-sensei had always preferred him. But although Naruto had been upset with Kakashi's decision to train Sasuke over him at the time of the chunin exams, he knew deep down, with the confidence that only Naruto Uzumaki could feel, that Kakashi hadn't made a personal choice that day, just a strategic one. And when Naruto had told Sasuke so recently, his eyes had glowed red with rage. 

Sasuke hated the thought of anyone seeing his rival Naruto as greater than him. Hated it. Even though Naruto had beaten Sasuke on that final day of the fourth shinobi war, when they had fought to stop him killing the kages and leading his revolution. Sasuke had had accepted defeat and abandoned his plans, but he was far from a gracious loser. Tsunade, on Kakashi's advice and Naruto's pleading, had forgiven Sasuke and Team Taka, and allowed them to become a part of the village. Sasuke now lead them as a team, and no longer took part in Team 7's missions, much to Naruto and Sakura's dismay. Yet for some reason Kakashi seemed more relieved about this. Sai made no comment.

And Yamato looked uncertain about Sasuke's return as well. Yamato-taichou. He was with young Kaka-sensei now... Naruto wondered why Tsunade had chosen Yamato to take Kakashi out for food. Was there something between them she knew about and Naruto didn't? Obviously Yamato had known the younger Kakashi in his younger days but still, he didn't see why he couldn't have gone too... unless it was... a date? 

No no, that couldn't be true, Tsunade wouldn't have sent them off at a date at such a time. And Yamato was a lot older than Kaka- Naruto's felt uneasy now. Wasn't it true that there was also a huge age gap between him and the Kakashi of this time? Yet he still wanted Kakashi... which meant Yamato might...

An angry paranoia bubbled up inside him. He couldn't stand it anymore. He had to go and check on his chibi sensei and make sure he was alright. That was all, he was just ensuring his safety. After all, anyone could be out to kill him in his younger and weaker state.

With this in mind, he jumped out the window, in a motion reminiscent of his sensei, and scurried over the roof tops. They were not at Ichiraku as he had hoped, possibly because Yamato had already had ramen that day and been made to front the bill. It was probably a good thing in any case, Naruto would have found the wafts of ramen distracting from his self-appointed spying mission.

He found them both at a tea house nearer the outskirts of the village, off the beaten track. They were sat in the garden, as the weather was rather fine. There was a pond with some koi, cherry trees and a worn looking pagoda they sat under. Naruto hadn't been here before, and was surprised that such a quaint garden could be so quiet. It was very peaceful and out the way of the ears of nosy gossips- mostly. 

One nosy blond hid in a nearby cherry tree. But he could see just why Yamato had taken him here. Though it seemed that this place was familiar to them both. Naruto wondered when they had discovered it and just how long they had been coming here.

Kakashi sipped some- Naruto sniffed at the air- cherry blossom tea. 

"So this place is still going, huh," he stated to his kohai.

"Yes, senpai," he smiled at the young man. "We still come here sometimes, you know. Especially in these times of peace. Things have got kinda dull around here. Dull but peaceful."

"I can see that," Kakashi agreed stoically and looked around. 

Yamato sighed amusedly at his young and difficult friend.

"Don't worry senpai, I am sure they will find a way to send you back soon."

Kakashi shrugged. "It doesn't really make a difference to me."

Yamato rolled his eyes. "I am sure that isn't true. Think of all the great books yet to come out." He smirked, thinking of the Icha Icha his friend would soon discover. "Besides senpai, there are still people back home who aren't here; Jiraiya for example. Asuma."

Kakashi dropped his cup which smashed on the floor, beautiful china pieces lay broken at his feet.

"Jiraiya and Asuma are..."

Yamato put a comforting hand on his shoulder and Naruto felt is stomach tighten. 

"Yes, and some friends you haven't even met yet. That is why you must go back. To live your life how it should be, to create those memories and say goodbye to those left that you love."

Kakashi's face was completely white and his voice barely a whisper. "It doesn't sound like there will be anyone left..."

"But you will learn to let go of the past and move on. You won't ever forget them, of course, but you will make new friends that need your protection- including Asuma and Kurenai's son."

Kakashi looked intensely at his kohai. "Their...son... they had a son? They got married?"

Yamato was finally happy to pass on some good news. He beamed at Kakashi. "Well they never married but they did indeed have a son. He is still young at the moment but I hear it will not be long until he starts attending the academy under Iruka-sensei. And Minato's son son will also become your student along with the last Uchiha."

Kakashi looked thoughtful now. "Minato and Kushina's son. He survived the Kyubi being-"

"Yes he did. He had a hard time when he was a kid but he soon found some peace when he joined your squad and made friends. You two are rather close, you know."

Kakashi snorted. "He might look like sensei, but he is nothing like him."

Yamato laughed and patted his back. "No, Naruto has always taken after Kushina."

Kakashi raised his brow. "Kushina... I think I know what you mean."

"If you don't know, you will learn at any rate. Naruto is not one to sit back and accept things. I am sure he will make a nuisance of himself soon enough, whether you want him to or not." Yamato glanced very quickly at the spot where Naruto was hiding. For a moment Naruto panicked that his hiding place would be unveiled, but Yamato said nothing.

Kakashi stayed silent, lost in thought, as he picked up the broken pieces of china. 

"Come on Kakashi, let's get you home. I have a feeling tomorrow will be a long day.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo another update! :D I am so happy with the amount of updates to all of my unfinished fics I have made over Christmas. And what is Christmas with out some yaoi goodness, eh? Sadly need to return to real life again tomorrow (waaah!) but I will still keep updating all my fics- I think I got on a roll!

If the plan had been to put Naruto's mind at ease so he could rest in peace, it certainly didn't work. Now his head was filled with even more thoughts. So many that he could not settle on one and think clearly. All his feelings were flooding him, as he jumped back home to his apartment. 

Was he outraged at his sensei for thinking so little of him, or did he pity the teen? Did he care about the boy who was mourning with the news of his losses, or did he just want his love back in his place? Naruto didn't know what to think. What to feel.

And hearing them both speak of his parents... it made Naruto feel waves of hope and despair all at once. Naruto had come to terms with who his parents were, and was proud to be their son. He wished he could get to know them, but at least knowing their identity now made things more bearable at least. Though he still had this funny feeling inside sometimes when someone mentioned them, even if they were merely referencing the fourth Hokage on a professional basis.

Kakashi had obviously cared very deeply about them. Though his adult self didn't mention them often, he had implied as much. Yet that boy in the tea shop had never once sought Naruto out, knowing he was orphaned. Why?

Did he resent the blond for... for being the reason in part, for his own parents deaths? Or was it the kyubi he couldn't bear to see? Either way, the emotionally stunted teen had buried his head in the sand.

Naruto also felt shock. Shock at his sensei's clear weakness, emotionally. He was too stoic, too stern. As if he were afraid to feel, to care, to love. It was no way to live. And it was the opposite from the man he knew. Naruto had also looked up to his sensei, admired him. His Kakashi always protected his loved ones. He was funny and went with him for ramen. He always had an amusing come back and put his team first. Always. 

When he had first met the teen Kakashi he had seemed, cold. A perfect weapon, with no flaws. But not like a real person. 

That scene in the tea shop had turned his opinion on its head. Kakashi obviously did care. He just refused to show it. Why else would he lose control of his calm and cold demeanor like that?

Naruto knew there was another side to the ANBU, there had to be; Naruto just had to bring it out.

 

***

 

The next morning brought with it a slight drizzle and a small breeze. Some cherry blossoms drifted past Naruto's window. As usual Naruto rose a little too late and had not choice but to eat a quick instant ramen. Tsunade had left a note for him to come to her office for nine AM. That didn't give him long and he rushed through his morning routine.  
On his was out he heard someone call his name. He turned to see his friend who slunk out from the shadows.

"You too, huh?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke smirked. "I take it you know what this is about then?"

"I think so. We weren't due for another mission until tomorrow. This must be about Kaka-sensei... I wonder who else she called in?"

"So the rumours are true then?" Sasuke's gaze was suddenly more serious.

"There are rumours already?"

"Did you really think a Kakashi of the past turning up at the village gates wouldn't be at the top of the rumour mill? You're even more naive than I thought."

"I just didn't realise everyone would spread it so fast!"

"I believe you have the chunin gate keepers to thank for that..."

"Argh! Bloody Kotetsu again! He is always interfering!"

Sasuke's smile was one of amusement know. "Oh? Always interfering in what?" 

Naruto managed to fight back the blush that threatened his cheeks. "Well I erm- he shouldn't be telling everyone! The Hokage may not want-"

"The Hokage isn't an idiot, unlike you. She knows that these things can't be kept hidden. Especially when they just stroll through the gates in the middle of the day, with a loud mouth blonde in tow."

Naruto just scowled and huffed. Some moments of silence passed between them both as they walked towards the Hokage tower.

"So," Sasuke continued, as if their previous disagreement had not happened. "It really is true? I didn't believe it at first."

Naruto sighed. "Yes, it's true."

"Is he in a younger body or is he from the past?"

"From the past."

"So, what's he like then?"

Naruto shot Sasuke a look. For some reason, he didn't want to talk to Sasuke about the appearance of the chibi Kakashi. It wasn't that he was jealous, or possessive, but that he didn't completely trust his friend. He knew Sasuke would never do anything to harm the leaf, not again, but the raven could be a bit... temperamental. Manipulative even. As much as the last Uchiha also desired peace for the shinobi world, he was also... bored. And a restless Sasuke was a difficult Sasuke.

There was also the fact that he and Kakashi did not always see eye to eye, and he worried that Sasuke would not make things easy for the teen. After all this chibi Kakashi was not the cool, confident and aloof jonin they both knew. He was someone else entirely, and Naruto sensed that although the boy gave an arrogant and detatched impression, inside he may not be all that emotionally stable. He didn't want Sasuke to take advantage of that in any way for his own amusement.

"He's like Kakashi, of course. What else would he be?"

Sasuke scowled at Naruto as if he would argue. To him that was a typically annoying 'Naruto' answer. But all he said instead was, "I see."

 

***

 

Naruto almost had the shock of his life when they arrived five minutes early at the Hokage office. 

"What the- Kaka-sensei! You're _early?!_ "

Kakashi didn't respond and merely looked at him as if to say 'yes, and?'. Clearly yesterday's chat with Yamato had done nothing to improve his current personality.  
"But..." Naruto opened his mouth to say something else, such as 'you're NEVER early- or even on time...', but Yamato-taichou put a hand on his shoulder and shook his head slightly. Naruto pouted and greeted his captain instead.

Sasuke meanwhile, ignored those who were already there, including Sakura, and watched the ANBU Kakashi, who was stood in a corner with his arms crossed, also ignoring everyone. Naruto almost rolled his eyes- man those two could be irritating. Where Naruto was stood with team 7 (Sakura, Sai and Yamato), Sasuke was stood near them, but not with them. A stance typical of Sasuke and his old team.

"Kakashi," Sasuke said, observing the ANBU intently. 

Kakashi spared him a bored and haughty glance before looking away. "What?"

Sasuke smirked. Naruto wondered how the last Uchiha felt speaking to someone as arrogant and socially lacking as himself for once. Maybe now Sasuke could see how difficult he could be. Naruto thought about which of the two would be worse. Maybe this was why Kakashi had sometimes given Sasuke more attention and training than him and Sakura; he probably saw Sasuke in himself. Although it seemed as though Sasuke would never quite grow out of the bad attitude. Just like how Shikamaru would always be lazy by nature.  
Yamato was tense and glanced at the clock. He hoped Tsunade would be here soon. This meeting was going to be painful at this rate. 

"Sasuke," Sakura flushed and headed over to Sasuke in an attempt to give him a hug in greeting. The raven haired man didn't respond to her, yet didn't stop her either, and allowed the pink haired woman to invade his personal space. 

As much as Naruto wanted to be friends with them both, he knew that Sasuke used Sakura, just as he used Karin. Although Sakura had never said anything, Naruto suspected that they had been very intimate, possibly even had sex. However Sasuke wasn't exactly the type to call the next day. So just like Karin, Sakura was left pining after the handsome and stoic raven. Naruto had decided long ago not to involve himself anymore. No matter how many times Sasuke hurt her, she seemed to adore him more and more.

That was when Naruto realised it; the tightening of Yamato's facial expression when Sakura moved towards Sasuke. His gaze lingered on them a little too long, before looking away again. But Naruto had seen it. He recognised that look, becuase he himself had looked at Sakura like that, many times in the past. 

Naruto felt both sympathy for his captain and a wave of relief- if what he had seen was true, then there clearly was nothing between Yamato-taichou and Kaka-sensei.  
It was then that the doors to Tsunade's office finally burst open for a final time.

"Ah," the Hokage said as she swept in, followed by both Gai and Kurenai. "The brats are here."


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally got another chapter up: phew, this took a while to write! So has anyone seen picture of the Naruto musical?! Oh my gosh Kakashi looks hot- I think I drooled when I saw him...

Tsunade swept towards her chair with the air of a hungover diva. She had other things she wanted to do; like getting through a nice bottle of sake and some of that flavoured tobacco she had been sent as a gift from another kage. Damn she hated morning and how people made a great thing of it if she drank. Who made it a crime to drink in the day anyway? Some miserable old codgers clearly...

Once Tsunade was through the door, Gai had bounded over to his esteemed rival. Upon seeing him, Kakashi's eyes widened and he leaned further into the wall. It was the only real reaction they had had from Kakashi so far that morning.

"My dear rival! I cannot believe it, you're even more youthful again! You look so... adorable!" Gai pulled the sullen teen into a hug. A tight, over bearing hug. 

Kakashi scowled and did nothing. Gai had always broke his boundaries when others didn't. He was used to another, slightly shorter version of the green blob doing this. It seemed the green beast hadn't really changed all that much. Kakashi knew he could not escape one of these hugs; he couldn't with a teenage Gai, so what chance did he have with a fully grown one?

"Oh my sweet chibi and most youthful rival!" Gai was nuzzling his silver locks with a stubbled cheek. He knew just how to handle an emotionally constipated Kakashi- shower him with manly affection, of course!

The room watched the interaction with mixed reactions: Tsunade sighed, rubbing her head as she sat at her desk. Most of the younger people cringed. Yamato shook his head. Sasuke scowled, wondering why anyone- let alone Kakashi- would put up with this moron.

"Oi! Bushier-brow-sensei," Naruto called. "You're choking him!"

"What? Oh, so I am indeed!" Gai promptly released the young ANBU who looked slightly blue. "You see, sometimes when a man's feelings for his friend are most pure and noble he can-"

"Alright, Gai, enough," the Hokage moaned. She really didn't need this so early in the morning. Now then, let's get down to business. I suppose you all managed to work out why you are all here?" She cast a mocking look in Naruto's direction.

"Hey!" the boy demanded, outraged at her implied meaning. 

She laughed at her own joke here. "So obviously you have been invited to hear my decision regarding our young friend."

"Hokage-sama," Kakashi spoke. Gai and Tsunade watched him seriously, as if anticipated what was to come. "I request to join ANBU and fight to protect Konoha as I do back in my time. I will serve you as I always have, discreetly and efficiently." He bowed as if it was all signed and sealed.

Tsunade smirked. "I knew you'd say that."

"May I take my leave then, Hokage-sama, and report to the base?"

"No."

Kakashi watched her with the slightest of frowns, but did not react otherwise. Gai could sense his irritation though, knowing the man so well, even though he was from a time previous.

"I have spoken with your two oldest friends, Kakashi, and we do not think that ANBU is best for you here. You will be joining a squad. The question is, which one?"

Kakashi remained silent and impassive, yet Kurenai and Gai felt uneasy. They knew that ANBU wasn't good for Kakashi, especially in this time of peace, but they knew the teen would be pissed with their interference. 

Although they had considered putting him there for the sheer familiarity, they cons outweighed this. ANBU was a merciless place of secrets and death. Kakashi in this time jump was too vulnerable for the dirty work of ANBU- hell, Gai had insisted he should never have been there in the first place. Kakashi already saw blood on his hands as it was, his time in ANBU only made it worse. 

Tsunade looked at both Naruto and Sasuke now. The two friends and team mates knew what was coming. 

"Tsunade-baachan! Kaka-sensei is a part of Team 7 and you know it! Let him come with us! Please Baa-chan-"

The Hokage slammed her hands down on the desk. "Naruto, stop calling me that. Now I do think Kakashi should be placed in either Team 7 or Team Taka. He should be around those who know him- the Kakashi of this time that is. After all you know his fighting style and you can fall back into a comfortable rhythm soon, I am sure."

"Team Taka should take him on. He would be better suited to us," Sasuke said. His face gave away nothing and he spoke calmly.

Naruto was about to argue but Tsunade put up a hand to silence him and spoke instead.

"How so, Sasuke?"

"Kakashi and I both use the chidori. We both have the sharingan. His old team mate in his time was an Uchiha, I believe." Kakashi winced here. Obito's death was still a great burden of guilt to him. His old team mate haunted his dreams. "Team Taka's fighting style compliments Kakashi's. He is also used to fighting in ANBU, and we are quiet and quick, like them."

"Ha! What about Suigetsu and Karin- they are anything but quiet! They argue more than me and Sakura!"

Sasuke turned his glare upon Naruto. 

"Yes, yes, thanks for teh observation Naruto. Now will you calmly tell me why you think you should have Kakashi on your team."

"Tsunade-sama, Kakashi-sensei is a part of our team," Sakura said. "We aren't Team 7 without him."

Yamato nodded his agreement to this.

"That's right baa-chan! Kaka-sensei is our team. This is where he belongs. I might be his sensei's son,and Sai may be ex-ANBU, but reasons like that alone isn't good enough to claim him. We all look out for each other, we are friends. He taught us that those who break the shinobi code are trash, but those who abandon their friends are worse than trash. He is one of us and we will give our lives for him, as he would for us. Regardless of how old he is, we will still have that bond, believe it!"

Kakashi was watching Naruto now, eye wide and moist. Those words had affected the ANBU who projected a cold-hearted demeanor. Those words were Obito's words. That team held Obito's principles in their hearts. It touched Kakashi to think that Obito's ideals lived on.

Tsunade smiled. Her heart had also been melted. She knew who to pick. Later she would curse herself for giving this lovable brat his own way again; she was way too soft on him, but his words and ninja way always won her over.

"Yamato."

"Hai, Hokage-sama."

"You're in charge of Team 7 while the Kakashi of our time is away. You will carry out the same mission they had planned for tomorrow. I hope you can handle being in charge of four teenage brats."

"Yes!" Naruto and Sakura high-fived, before she threw a worried, guilty look in Sasuke's direction.

"I am also happy," said Sai emotionlessly. He moved over to shake Kakashi's hand while the ANBU watched him with suspiciously.

 

***

 

"I challenge you rival! You must see I have improved in the future!" Gai excitedly pulled Kakashi towards the training grounds. 

"Go easy on him, Gai," called Kurenai.

Kakashi looked at her disbelievingly as if she were mad; Gai could never have improved _that_ much.

Everyone headed out to the street below. Sakura sidled up to Sasuke. 

"Hey, Sasuke-kun," she said shyly. "As neither if us have any missions today, do you fancy getting some tea or something?"

"No."

"Oh, right." She looked down, hurt. "Maybe another time then?"

Sasuke didn't answer and started wandering off. 

"I'm up for some tea, Sakura-chan," Yamato piped up. 

"No thanks, Yamato-taichou. Suddenly I don't feel like it anymore." She headed in the direction of Ino's house, no doubt to confide yet another rejection to the blond haired girl. Ever since Sasuke had been seen with another girl the day after he had slept with Ino, the blond had no time for him. Instead she had set her sights on Sai. Though in Naruto's opinion, this was another bizarre choice of boyfriend material. Still, at least Sai wouldn't mess her around like Sasuke did to his fan club.

"Yamato-senpai, I am able to accompany you. Tea would be most refreshing," Sai offered.

Yamato sighed. 

 

***

 

"Sasuke, wait," Naruto called. 

The raven paused and turned, eyes narrowed as usual. "What?"

"Look, I need to know: why do you suddenly want Kaka-sensei in your team? You've never shown an interest in him before, as a team mate, sensei or comrade."

"Because he didn't interest me before."

Naruto rubbed his chin, frowning. "What do you mean?"

"Not that it is any of your business, but I find this new development curious. The younger ANBU Kakashi is... refreshing. He always acted so high and mighty before. He always acted like he knew better than me, always lecturing me as if I were an idiotic child and couldn't make a decision for myself. And now we will see him for what he really his; I will be able to see through his facade and find his flaws."

Naruto ground his teeth. "He is a person. He always had another side, with insecurities and doubts. You just never took the time to look underneath the underneath."  
Sasuke smirked at Naruto's self-righteous attitude. "Oh, don't you worry, I will this time. I have the feeling that there is a lot to find. I sense a darker, secretive nature and I am intrigued by it. It seems sensei wasn't always so fucking perfect after all."

"Just leave him alone! He isn't someone for you to play around with for your own amusement. It's gonna be hard enough for him fitting in here with out you causing trouble, sniffing around."

"Sniffing around? What do you think I'm planning then?" Sasuke's eyes were alight with merriment. 

"Nothing good."

Sasuke laughed. "Why don't you want me around your precious sensei anyway? Afraid he's vulnerable and the nasty Uchiha will take advantage?"

Naruto slammed Sasuke into the wall. His face was red with fury at Sasuke's goading. Some civilians saw and fled the scene, still fearing the kyubi inside the blond man.

"Leave. Him. Alone." Naruto ground out.

Sasuke only smiled, pleased at the rise he had gotten from his old rival and friend. "Or what?"

"You'll regret it."

Sasuke laughed again.

"Kakashi is a part of Team 7 so there's no reason for you to bother him. Just keep away from my sensei."

"Huh, your sensei? You're a bit of a possessive student, aren't you?"

Naruto didn't respond and let go of the Uchiha. He jumped up to the rooftops and was on his way.

"I think things are about to get interesting around here," Sasuke said to himself, a smirk still on his face.


	11. Chapter 11

"And that, rival, is how I defeated all fifty three-"

Kakashi yawned.

Gai scowled.

"Chibi rival! Are you even listening?"

"Uh huh."

Gai folded his arms and narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "What was I just saying then?"

"Err, about how you defeated the shark guy in the black coat..."

"That story was at least an hour ago!"

"Really?"

"Yes!"

"Well, time flies when you're having fun, Gai. Guess I had better be off." Kakashi tried to move away but the green beast grabbed him by the back of the mask.

"Where are you going? It isn't even lunchtime yet!"

"We've already had three challenges; you've won all of them and proved yourself, so can I go now?"

"But, my dear rival: there are many more manly and vigorous challenges to be had-"

"No. No more, Gai. I have a mission tomorrow." Kakashi added grumbling, "with my kohai now as my superior and a bunch of morons."

"Morons, eh?" Gai smirked and put a hand on Kakashi's shoulder, thinking of another couple of 'morons' who Kakashi had often complained about as a child. Naruto in particular reminded Gai of a certain lively Uchiha. "Those sweet young shinobi don't remind you of anyone you once knew?"

Kakashi glared at Gai, not wanting to see his point. "No."

"I see. Well I am sure they will soon enough." Gai chuckled and ruffled the chibi Kakashi's hair with his big hand. He loved irritating the younger man. It was quite nostalgic having his teenage rival with him again. Adult Kakashi was much more tolerant of him. He loved seeing this sullen teen lose his nerve.

"Right, well I had best be going." Kakashi stopped just before the exit of the training grounds he and Gai had occupied for the morning. Without turning, so that Gai wouldn't see his blush at having to give a compliment to his rival, Kakashi said, "you really have grown much stronger than me. My father was right."

And then the silver haired ANBU was gone, leaving a tearful and proud green beast behind.

 

***

Kakashi headed to his home. It was the same one that he had back in his time, a small one bedroom flat on the third floor of a large block. Kakashi had moved here after his father had taken his own life, and though he could easily afford a bigger and nicer place now, he had never bothered to leave. 

Yet he didn't spend the money he saved from the cheap rent on lavish things either; his furnishings were basic and rather modest. A couple of pine book cases were in the living room, full of his beloved Icha Icha novels and texts about shinobi history and jutsu. He didn't only read porn after all. On his night stand sat two photographs: one of team 7 and one of team Minato.

Since arriving in this future world, Kakashi had casually looked at them both. But now, after hearing Gai's words, he held both side by side and compared them. Were his two teams really similar? It was easy to see what Gai had implied: the medical nin was like Rin, the loud son of his sensei like Obito, and the quiet Uchiha like himself. But was it true, or was he just jumping on the idea now that Gai had put it in his head?

He thought about this as he lay down on top of his bed, fully clothed and lost in his thoughts. That Uchiha had left his team and formed his own. If Obito and Rin had lived, would he have done the same to them? He hoped not. This thought chilled him inside. He had always deluded himself that if they had survived, they would all be good friends. Maybe he was wrong.

Someone's shadow suddenly fell across him where he lay. A second later, the ANBU had leaped up and grabbed his kunai, crouched in a defensive stance. 

The intruder smirked.

"Knock, knock," the man said as he leaned at ease against the wall next to the bedroom window.

"What do you want, Uchiha?" Kakashi said, face and voice giving nothing away. Inside he was seething that this brat had managed to sneak up on him, the son the of the White Fang and student of the Yellow Flash. Barely anyone could do that, not even his oldest friends.

"Why so tense? I just wanted to drop by and visit an old friend."

"We aren't."

Sasuke laughed. "And how do you know that _sensei_?"

"You were the student of my older self, that hardly qualifies you as a friend."

"That doesn't mean we aren't close."

"I doubt that. I don't do 'close'."

"I hear you say it, but I know for a fact that you have a soft spot for idiots like that green beast and Naruto."

"Are you saying that you are also an idiot?"

Sasuke laughed here, low and amused. He would only ever reluctantly admit in front of his team, but he had always admired Kakashi for his wit. It was sarcastic and biting, and not to mention he could be funny when he wanted. Yet he wondered sometimes if Kakashi had used this as a way to hide behind his ever present walls, or to distract from his true nature. He used it to keep people at a distance, including his students.

Now that Kakashi wasn't his cool, calm, adult self, Sasuke wondered if he could break the facade and find the man underneath the underneath. Kakashi had always acted as though he knew best, especially when it came to Sasuke's decisions- it pissed the last Uchiha off to no end. Just like that time he had tied him to a tree before the Sound Four found him, and when he lectured Sasuke when confronting him at the bridge after defeating Danzo, and during the Fourth Allied Shinobi War. Kakashi had always judged him, he always thought he knew best, as if Sasuke was a disappointment compared to that imbecile, Naruto.

Although Kakashi had always been a bit of a lone wolf, like himself, he sensed there was more to this ANBU that met the eye. He seemed more defensive, less confident and sure of himself. Sasuke felt that beneath the sullen and quiet exterior of a hardened young warrior, there was a boy who was barely keeping it together. This intrigued the raven. He felt an excitement he barely understood at the thought of discovering his proud sensei so _vulnerable_.

"No; I am saying you pity those who are stupid. You were much more fond of me and wouldn't dare pity an Uchiha."

"How arrogant, just as I would expect from an Uchiha. Who wouldn't pity the lone survivor of a mass murder, Uchiha or not? Are you sure my feelings weren't the other way around?"

Sasuke had stopped laughing and scowled now. He unfolded his arms and pushed off against the wall. He didn't know what had angered him more: Kakashi implying he preferred Naruto and Gai's company to his, he saw the last Uchiha as someone weak enough to be pitied, or that he even dared cast an opinion of the Uchiha massacre, something this brat knew nothing about. 

"Don't you dare even speak of it! You know nothing about what happened. You don't know what Itachi went through! No one pities me- no one."

Kakashi kept his hand tight on his kunai. "I know more than you think."

"No you fucking don't," Sasuke spat. He was still angry but his breathing was calming after his outburst. He could slap himself. This is what always happened after confrontations with Kakahsi, he always lost his cool before his sensei. He had hoped to reverse the situation now that Kakashi was different, and beat his sensei at his own game. "Besides, you were the one who always picked me over Naruto. You always prioritised my training over his, you spent time one on one working with me, not _him_. It was always me. Right up until I left..."

Kakashi didn't want to get dragged into this or any sort of emotional situation. He didn't know either of his two students and he didn't care. He should be in ANBU, not stuck in the middle of some whiney contest between these two. They were shinobi, not a bunch of kids. He had never acted this way with Minato-sensei. It was always Obito who was jealous and demanding attention with his childish antics, not Kakashi.

"You still haven't told me the real reason you are here," was all Kakashi said.

Sasuke calmed himself and smirked again. "Straight to the point; that is just like you, Kakashi." Sasuke could see that emotional scenes of any kind made the Hatake obviously uncomfortable, though he tried to hide it with his bad attitude- probably what Gai would call 'hip' and 'cool'. "Fine, I will cut to the chase. I am here to tell you that Tsunade will never allow you back into ANBU like you want. But there is another option. You can join my Team Taka. We are the next best thing. We have lived in the shadows for a long time, we know what it is like to not fit in, to be scorched in the light. And besides, it will never work out with Team 7."

"Oh? And how would you know? I am an elite shinobi. I can adapt to any situation."

"They are too different from you, and it won't work out. You will see. And when that time comes, remember Team Taka. We are your only real option, Kakashi. I am the only one who really understands you and what it means to live in the shadows."

"I highly doubt that."

"You may not believe me now, but in time you will come to me of your own accord."

Sasuke walked towards the smaller man. The raven had already grown taller than adult Kakashi, so he practically towered over the fifteen year old ANBU. The silver haired boy tensed as he approached him. When Sasuke stopped in front of him, he merely placed a hand on the boy's shoulder, in a way reminiscent of camaraderie. It was obvious that Kakashi was on the verge of attacking, unsure of what to do and if it was a threat. He clearly didn't like being touched by others. Sasuke was enjoying the boy's confused reaction.

"See you around, Kakashi."

And with a puff of dark smoke, the last Uchiha was gone from Kakashi's apartment, leaving the ANBU bewildered and tense.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo! Finally onto the mission :) thanks to everyone still reading this.

The next day brought a crisp and sunny morning, yet for Team 7 it came with mixed feelings of unease, excitement and anticipation. Sai was happy whatever happened, he liked both versions of Kakashi. Sakura was curious and eager to talk more with the younger Kakashi on the mission. After all, her sensei had always been secretive about himself, maybe now she would learn more about him. And besides, Kakashi was quite cute as a younger man. 

Yamato feared that something would go wrong. After all, every one of the young members of Team 7 were difficult in their own way. Put them all together and they were sure to give him a head ache. Yet he wouldn't have it any other way; he loved working with Team 7 and he had always been fond of Kakashi in his younger days; even if the ANBU had the emotional range of a teaspoon and the social charm of a surly troll.

Kakashi was still having difficulty imaging how on Earth he had become a jonin sensei. Had he gone mad? And why were his students all so desperate to have him on their team? They were student and sensei, no more than colleagues. Why did it matter if he was on their team or in ANBU. Maybe Yamato and Gai were right, maybe he had become close to them... he just didn't see how.

Naruto, despite his previous irritation with Sasuke and longing for _his_ Kaka-sensei, was feeling a burst of positive energy as he woke that morning. Today was the day of the mission and he was determined get on better with Kaka-chibi. He would learn all he could about his past sensei and use it to woo the man when he came back- believe it!

Naruto was powering through his second bowl of ramen and being extra careful not to spill any pork broth down himself as he would be gone for a while and this mission and couldn't do his washing. He vaguely wondered if he should pack some dried noodles for the journey. Although it would mean putting up with a lecture from Sakura about how he ate nothing but ramen- as if that was a bad thing!

After a quick shower he left the house with his blond locks still damp. When he reached the village gates he couldn't believe his eyes. Everyone else was already there waiting for him. _Everyone_. It had happened again: Kakashi was early!

Naruto narrowed his eyes in suspicion, making him look more like a fox.

"I don't get it," he said instead of a greeting. "Why are you early again? Haven't you got some excuse for why you can't be here?"

Kakashi watched the blond with alarm, automatically thinking of Obito. "What do you mean? Why would I...?"

"Because you always do! _Always_. You're always helping an old lady, or rescuing a cat, or lost on the path of life. That is what Kaka-sensei does!"

Yamato appeared at Naruto's side and put a hand on his shoulder. "Naruto, calm down, that isn't important."

Kakashi merely stalked back further from the group and said, "I'm not him. Stop comparing me to the Kakashi you know."

Naruto was about to respond when Yamato put a hand over his mouth.

"Right, Team 7, we're all here and ready to go. Let's head out," Yamato ordered. Kakashi took the lead so he wouldn't have to talk to anyone else. Sai and Sakura followed, walking side by side. Yamato waited until they were out of ear shot.

"Naruto," he began, uncovering the loud teen's mouth. "If we are going to make it through this journey, he is right, you are going to have to stop bringing up Kakashi all the time. It probably makes him feel uncomfortable, being compared to a different version of him you idolise as a sensei."

It wasn't just as a sensei, why couldn't Yamato-taichou see that? His heart burned for Kaka-sensei, it had for a long time now. Yet no one took him seriously, they all put his erratic behavior down to him being loud, goofy Naruto. Why couldn't they see? Why couldn't adult-Kakashi see? The only person who had even come close realising his true feelings was Sasuke, though it was hard to tell with him what he knew since he didn't make it clear what he was thinking.

"I'm not doing it to be spiteful. Look at him, he looks miserable! If he could just, I dunno, let go of that attitude a bit, he will be much happier, like our Kaka-sensei."

"Naruto, you cannot force him to become someone he isn't yet. He didn't become the man he is today overnight. He needs time- years in fact- to grow into the man you know. But I know _this_ Kakashi too, and I know that pushing him won't help. Just promise me you won't keep mentioning Kakashi-senpai all the time, OK?"

Naruto huffed. "Fine."

"Good. Now let's catch up. I'm supposed to be leading the team, after all!"

 

***

 

It would be quite a while until they reached their destination. Kakashi was mostly silent and walked alone, except at lunch time when he spoke with Yamato about the mission. Naruto, Sai and Sakura quietly ate together, Naruto bickering with Sakura because she took the bigger portion of omelette. Sakura thumped him over the head when he informed her she'd get fat.

"Ouch! I'm just saying it's not lady-like, ya know!"

"Shut up, IDIOT!" she screamed.

A short way from their squabble, Kakashi tried to block them out.

"What is the primary objective?" asked Kakashi.

"We need to retrieve some important scrolls from kept hidden in the castle," Yamato explained, swallowing a bit of his sushi. "This is no ordinary mansion though; it will be heavily guarded and fortified. It seems one of the samurai leaders doesn't trust the shinobi alliance. We need to find the evidence to prove it. Hokage-sama has heard from a source that there are secret treaties and plans kept there that could be a threat to our peace."

"Any assassinations?" 

"No; we only fight if necessary. But preferably we don't want them to know we are there, and we should leave no sign that it was the leaf who stole from them."

"Leave no traces back to us. Got it."

"This mission will require stealth and speed."

"Obviously. So why are we taking them?" He nodded in Naruto and Sakura's direction, who were both sat under a tree munching on some rice balls.

"Hey!" Sakura roared. "We can hear you, ya know!"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?!" Naruto fumed.

"Exactly what I said." Kakashi didn't even bother to glance in their direction.

"Explain, jerk!" Sakura was fuming. Her and Naruto were both on their feet, rounding on Kakashi. Yamato sighed and rubbed his temples while Sai watched, unmoving from his own position under the tree.

"You are both loud and incapable of carrying out anything remotely discreet. So far you haven't kept your mouths shut for more then five minutes at a time. You are both far too immature for a mission like this, you can't even stop bickering with each other. Shinobi rule number twelve dictates that you should perform your duties prof-"

"Ah, shut the hell up!" Naruto seethed. "Don't you dare tell us what to do! Don't you dare tell us to follow the rules blindly. Your comrades are more important then a stupid text book! We are people, not machines!"

This unnerved Kakashi. Usually he would have some sort of retort or just stalk off uncaring, but this man had thrown him. There was something about him, his words just got to him, and he hated it. He didn't want comrades, he didn't want friends, he didn't want to feel. His team were gone, and he no one could replace them. He had often argued with Obito about such things, but Obito's words hadn't gotten under his skin like this, and he hadn't listened to Obtio until Rin-

No, he couldn't think about that, not here. He would be damned if these idiots would see him emotional. He was an elite shinobi, and he would act like one, even if his team didn't. But he knew he had to get away from those blue, intense eyes that were boring into him. 

"Whatever, just don't mess up," was all he said and he retreated up into the branches of a large tree and pretended to read a book. Naruto's eyes lingered on him, and he wished he would just look away. He felt like they were boring into his soul. 

"All right guys," Yamato sighed, already weary of this team. "Let's get moving before anything else happens." 

"No, wait," Naruto said, turning to Yamato-taichou. "Kakashi-kun hasn't eaten anything."

Kakashi's visible eye widened. _Kakashi-kun_? The ANBU didn't detect any hint of sarcasm and the boy used the honorific as if he really was fond of him. And not only did he notice he hadn't bothered to eat anything, but he cared enough to point it out to their captain. Surely this was just because he feared Kakashi would be compromising the mission if he was hungry and unfocused...

Kakashi jumped down from the tree. He met Naruto's gaze, and saw only real concern there, their previous argument and Kakashi's harsh words already forgotten. He couldn't help but blush slightly. Yet he didn't understand why the young man seemed to care about him. Back in his time, even Gai had given up trying to make him follow a normal diet.  
"It's OK, Naruto-san," Kakashi replied hesitantly. "I brought some food pills so..."

"That's not real food, Kakashi-kun. Here." Naruto held out his bento box full of rice balls, sushi and a hard boiled egg.

Kakashi glanced at it and then up into Naruto's face again, unsure. 

"Go on," Naruto nodded. "I'm not leaving until you eat something real."

Kakashi hesitated and then reached his hand forward. He took an egg and a couple of rice balls. Naruto still didn't move, so he popped one into his mouth. Naruto smiled and turned back to Yamato. "OK, we can go now."

Kakashi felt embarrassed and followed along behind Naruto, completely lost for words. He considered saying 'thank you' but thought better of it. He was ANBU, he could take care of himself. So he pushed down the warm feeling in his stomach and finished his food, keeping to himself again. 

Naruto sure was a strange guy, he thought. He was as caring as Obito, almost as enthusiastic as Gai, as confident as Jiraiya-sama and honest as Minato-sensei. Maybe being strange wasn't so bad after all.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Struggled a bit with this chapter, so it took me all afternoon to finally get this down and stop changing it!

Kakashi was still embarrassed about Naruto feeding him. He was in ANBU, he didn't need anyone to take care of him. Even before his father had died, he had been taking care of himself. Sakumo was depressed and out of it for months before he had killed himself, leaving Kakashi to look after himself. He was already a chunin when his father had finally taken his own life, so he moved into a new flat, away from the painful memories, and lived alone. 

He did all his household chores and cooking, while training and carrying out missions with his team. Minato-sensei had visited him often, along with Rin who was sometimes stalked by Obito, and Gai had somehow broken into his flat a few times when Kakashi had ignored him, but mostly he had been alone. He was alone still, and he wanted it to stay that way.

Sure he had colleagues, strained friendships even with Gai, Asuma, Kurenai, and Tenzo, but Kakashi made sure he kept them all at a distance. He couldn't afford to become close, just to lose them again. 

Kakashi walked alone, hands in his pockets. About three hours had passed since lunch and they would keep going until nightfall, set up camp for the night, and then repeat it all over again tomorrow.

Naruto, Sakura and Sai walked side by side, clearly comfortable in each other's company. Kakashi kept his head down, but alert for any sign of danger. Occasionally he felt Naruto glance behind over his shoulder at Kakashi. The young ANBU avoided any eye contact, but couldn't help his slight blush. Thank goodness for his mask.

Sunset cast it's deep glow over the plains and Yamato finally turned to them. 

"OK guys, let's head over there and find some cover so we can set up a camp. Kakashi, scout the area, Sai, prepare to cook, and you two can put the tents up. I will get a fire going. We should be fine to have one for a bit while we cook, but it'll go out when we sleep."

Kakashi nodded and leaped away. The other three replied, "Yes, Yamato-taichou!"

Later, while they ate stew around the fire together, Sakura told stories of her triumphs over Ino in medical training, even though they had heard them all before (except Kakashi of course). Yamato yawned contentedly, always amused by the rivalry of the two girls. He hadn't had a normal childhood and therefore had not experienced such bonds himself. And hearing Sakura revert back to her inner child often cheered him. She had matured into a fine medic and beautiful woman, so it was refreshing to hear this sort of thing again once in a while.

"Ah Sakura- chan, c'mon let me tell Kakashi stories for a bit!" Naruto whined

"I wasn't telling _him_. Not after how _rude_ he was earlier!"

"Ah, he didn't mean it, Sakura-chan!"

"I did- ouch!" Kakashi received a whack on the head from Yamato before Sakura could beat him to it. Kakashi glared at his grown-up kohai.

"Shut up, senpai," he hissed.

"Anyway, I need to tell him about all of our adventures!"

"I'm not interested..."

"Their good stories, I promise!"

"Whatever. Do what you want, I'm gonna be sharpening my weapons." The ANBU promptly took out and arranged his kunai, shuriken and sword.

Yamato chuckled, earning the attention of the others. Kakashi narrowed his eyes. "What's so funny?"

"Oh nothing..." He said with a small smile. The truth was that Kakashi always sharpened his weapons the night before a mission, or just before leaving (often making him even more late), and there was no way that they needed to be done again. Yamato thought that this was just an elaborate rouse to hang around the fire and listen to the cheerful blond. Yamato was pleased, Naruto was rubbing off on the sullen and withdrawn teen could only be a good thing, even if Kakashi would never admit it was happening.

After an hour of Naruto's loud and rambling stories, Sakura groaned. "Naruto, why are ALL of these stories about YOUR victories?"

"What? I don't know what you mean-"

"That's because Naruto has selected only the stories where he comes out in a good light and doesn't do anything stupid, like his usual self-"

"Shut up, Sai! No one asked you!"

"Oh so you're just showing off for the benefit of Kakashi-chibi!" Sakura raged.

"No, it's not like that- ow, Sakura-chan, that hurt, ya know!"

"Good!"

"Shouldn't he at least finish this one?" Sai asked.

"Yeah! It's rude to interrupt, Sakura!"

"Fine- but hurry up!"

"Anyway, so yeah, I was in the middle of kicking that guy's butt with a resengan and..."

Naruto took a while to get to the point, describing the fight in great detail. He was talking about a time Team 7 had defended a small village from some bandits, before the war, and had just started to recount when he let his defeated foe go, on the condition he never set foot there again.

"That was stupid," Kakashi said suddenly, not looking up, while sharpening a kunai for the second time. "After all he did you just let him go?"

Naruto smiled slyly and leaned toward Kakashi's direction. "I thought you weren't interested, Kaka-kun?"

Kakashi looked up, realising his mistake. "I'm not!" he said grabbing his pack and pretending to look for something to hide his embarrassment. "But if I'm stuck here listening to your loud anecdotes, I might as well point out your stupidity."

"Oh really?"

"Yes. Besides, some of this concerns my future self, it would be foolish to ignore you. And you're too loud to block out anyway."

Yamato was smirking to himself. It was great to see the blond getting under Kakashi's skin. If Naruto kept it up, he would become better at annoying Kakashi than Gai, and what an achievement that would be. And they all knew, no matter how much Kakashi pretended otherwise, he was very fond of the green beast.

"OK, OK, I think it's time to call it a night. I'll take first watch. Naruto, you're up second, so don't fall asleep this time! Kakashi, you're third, Sai next and finally you Sakura, as you're the best at getting up early. Right, everyone to their tents!"

"Tenzo," Kakashi asked. "I assume I am staying in your's."

Yamato smiled evilly here. He knew just what would piss Kakashi off and make his evening. "You assume wrong, senpai. Sai is sharing with me, you're with Naruto." He gave Kakashi a huge grin and jumped into the trees above. 

Kakashi scowled. Naruto couldn't hide his smile.

 

***

 

Kakashi crawled into the small tent and froze half-way in at the sight that met him. Naruto was kneeling on his sleeping bag, in the process of changing, and was pulling his top over his head, revealing a broad chest and shoulders, with defined muscles and a six pack. Kakashi knew he was tall and well built, but only in the way one normally noted their team mate's qualities. Seeing it in the flesh was... different. 

The young man was slightly taller than his father had been, and had a stockier build than the yellow flash. His skin was tanned, contrasting with his own pale skill. It suited Naaruto though, he looked healthy and full of life, rather like the man's personality. He was quite attractive, Kakashi reluctantly admitted to himself. He was strong and seemed dependable-

Wait, just what the hell was wrong with him?! How did he get all of that just from seeing him with out his shirt- he saw naked men all the time in the ANBU showers, so why was he staring now? Why had he glued himself to the spot, as if Naruto changing in the privacy of his own tent was out of the ordinary?

"Kaka-kun, you OK?"

Kakashi's face went red, and he was grateful for the mask. "Yes- why wouldn't I be?" he tried to snarl as best as he could. Promptly he crawled to his bed zipped up his sleeping bag.

"Erm, aren't you going to change? You've been walking in those all day."

"No." Kakashi turned to face the other way and forced his eyes shut, so he didn't have to look at Naruto's half naked body.

"OK then," Naruto said, amused. "Mind of I read my manga with the torch while I wait for my shift?"

"No."

Naruto scratched his head. Why was it so hard to talk to chibi-Kakashi? Adult Kakashi could be difficult sometimes, but never like this. Just why was ANBU Kakashi always so grumpy?

"Good night then, Kaka-kun."

Kakashi said nothing and pretended to sleep.

 

***

 

Deep in the night, when Naruto entered the small tent after his shift on watch, he was greeted with some- was that whimpering? 

It was. And moaning.

Kakashi was tossing and turning, perspiration dripping on his skin. 

"R...in...no...sorry... I didn't...no..."

Naruto couldn't make out much, but it was clear Kakashi was having a nightmare. He could just ignore it, but that really wasn't his style. Instead he crawled to Naruto's side and shook him.

"Kakashi, wake up. Please, wake up."

Kakashi bolted upright and gasped, clutching his chest. He was looking around wildly, unable to calm himself, whimpering. Naruto couldn't stop himself: he pulled the boy into a tight hug, one arm around his back, and in Kakashi's sweat soaked hair, as he stoked it gently, trying to soothe him. 

"It's OK, Kakashi. It was just a dream. Shh calm down."

Kakashi was still shaking but his heart rate was gradually returning to normal. Naruto was rocking them, still holding on tight. Kakashi was mortified, he was acting like a little child in front of his sensei's son. Only children had nightmares. 

"You can- you can let me go now," Kakashi mumbled into Naruto's firm chest. 

"Right," he relinquished his grip on the younger man. "You OK?"

Kakashi nodded unable to meet Naruto's eye.

"Right. You're next watch, but I can cover your's if you need some more sleep."

"No, that's OK. I won't be able to sleep for a while anyway."

"If you're sure..."

Kakashi gathered his weapons pouch and moved towards the entrance. He paused just before leaving.

"Naruto-san?"

"Yes?"

"You won't... you won't tell anyone about this, will you? It's shameful to be so weak-"

"Everyone has nightmares, Kakashi. But no, I won't tell anyone. I promise."

"Thank you," Kakashi whispered, before heading out into the cool of the night.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Thank you to everyone reading this recently :) Now I know this is teen rated and so far been rather cutesy, but the darker elements will start creeping in (aside from the creepy Sasuke conversation that reflected the one with Orochimaru in the anime- anyone notice that by the way :p). I always saw Naruto's obstacle in this fic being Kakashi's self loathing and masochistic tendencies... the 'darkness' inside chibi Kakashi so to speak before he manages to deal with things a bit better.
> 
> And of course out blond hero is starting to break down his walls and melt his heart :) 
> 
> Warning: This chapter and story are going to involve adult these; so when I rate this teen, I mean older teen. If there are any chapters containing anything really bad, I will use warnings alike this.

Kakashi sat on the grass under the full moon, clutching his legs, with his head resting on his knees. He still felt shaken from another of his nightmares. Kakashi pinched himself hard, hard enough to draw blood in an attempt to pull himself together; he was pathetic and he hated himself. He needed to calm the fuck down and act like a shinobi.

He was so embarrassed that Naruto had seen him acting like nothing more than small child, cowering after a nightmare. This was why he didn't want to be in a team. He preferred his solo ANBU missions. And when he did fight in a team of ANBU they generally left him to himself. ANBU was very different from normal squads like this. It was secretive and silent. He felt surer of himself there. He blended into the shadows.

If he had nightmares in ANBU no one said anything. Even Tenzo knew when to look the other way, knowing just how much Kakashi hated his own weakness. 

But Naruto... he was different. He either didn't understand the boundaries the ANBU squads had with each other, or he just didn't care. He had torn down Kakashi's defenses and held him as he tried to readjust after the nightmare.

Naruto had said that everyone had nightmares, and maybe that was true, but as shinobi they didn't show it. The shinobi code forbid him from revealing such weakness and emotion... yet he had shown that part of himself to Naruto, only moments ago. His sensei's son for goodness sake.

What did Naruto really think of him? Surely he couldn't think anything good about him after his pathetic display. He was most likely disgusted deep down, thinking Kakashi weak, but didn't show it for the sake of the mission.

But... that hug had seemed so comforting, so strong... so loving.

Kakashi slapped himself. "Grow the fuck up," he said to himself. "He was just trying to resolve the situation..." He couldn't seriously mean anything more than that... but deep down another part of Kakashi wished that it had been more than pity and kindness on Naruto's part. He would never admit it to anyone, he could hardly admit it to himself, but he had felt safe in Naruto's arms. For a brief moment, all the pain, all the hurt and fear, had melted away.

 

***

 

As he crawled into his tent that night, after Sai had relieved him from his post, Kakashi watched the sleeping from opposite. The sleeping Naruto was annoyingly stretched out over both beds, but he looked... sweet. Inconsiderate, but sweet.

Kakashi was suddenly horrified by his thoughts. What was wrong with him? _Sweet_?! He didn't find things sweet, especially other shinobi. He was a hardened ANBU. He didn't do sweet, or cute, cuddly. He just lived to serve his village, as an elite shinobi should. Emotions and feelings were a distraction from his duty, he couldn't afford to waste time on them. They were things enemies could use against you.

Kakashi shook his head, and crawled onto the only part of the tent there was space. He tugged his sleeping out from underneath the other man. Man, how selfish was this guy, lying across _his_ things and taking up _his_ space. Naruto was just big and lazy! But also a nice guy, he had to admit- as far as team mates went. He was still annoying though!

"Oh, what the hell is wrong with me?" Kakashi groaned as he lay down, facing away from Naruto. 

"Nnnh," Naruto mumbled in his sleep. "What is it? Time to get up?"

"No, nothing," Kakashi whispered. He closed his eyes.

Just as Kakashi was drifting off, he felt Naruto turn onto his right side, so close, to Kakashi. So close that he could feel the older man's warm breath tickling his neck. If Naruto reached an arm out, they would basically be spooning- something Kakashi never did. His few encounters with other ANBU members has never involved such unnecessary affection.

For a moment, Kakashi considered kicking the other man and insisting he move the fuck over, the great lazy, space-stealing lump. But then again, the feeling was kind of nice... especially after his nightmare...

Well maybe, just this once he could allow such comfort. After all, Naruto was already asleep, and no one else had to ever know that the cold-hearted Kakashi Hatake would allow such an invasion of his space by another person. Just as a one off, of course.

A warm and comforting sleep soon found the young man. He didn't have any more nightmares that night.

 

***

 

Morning came. They could hear Sakura screaming for all the lazy ass boys to get the fuck up. She usually took the early watch, and therefore cooked breakfast during sunrise, when there was no longer any danger in making a fire. When the rice porridge was ready, and no one got up, she shouted about just how rude she thought they all were. Rude and unappreciative and lazy.

Yamato rose and faced her first. As squad leader, it was his job to calm the dragon down. That and Sakura was least likely to shout at him. He actually didn't mind being alone with her for a bit anyway, he could use a pretty sight first thing in the morning. The others found her scary first thing.

Kakashi reluctantly opened his eyes. After his first bout of poor, restless sleep, the second had been deep and fulfilling... so much so that he didn't want to wake. But when he began to have conscious thoughts he realised the reason he felt so warm and cosy. Naruto had his arm round him, spooning him tightly. What he didn't realise was that the young man usually snuggled with a Kakashi plush toy in his own apartment... so he had naturally reached out and spooned the smaller figure in his sleep, without quite realising it was the real, living and breathing chibi Kakashi.

Naruto had managed to sleep through Sakura's complaints, Kakashi could tell by his heavy breathing. Therefore he wasn't aware of their... predicament. 

Kakashi's first reaction upon waking had been to snuggle close to the source of comforting heat. Then when he realised just what the source was, he was pissed. He had not given this man permission to be so close, closer than they had been previously. And Kakashi had never spooned with anyone in his life. 

Kakashi was no virgin, he had been with quite a few ANBU comrades. But they were rushed and un-intimate affairs, emotionless; they had never even removed their ANBU masks as they had fucked him in the locker rooms. Kakashi hadn't even been kissed before as a result. He just needed the pain, the release occasionally. It was something his body needed, as simple as taking a shower or eating a food pill. He was as little contact as possible. Anything more would be a weakness. He couldn't afford such desires or feelings.

He would never allow himself any sort of real intimacy, he didn't deserve it. He certainly would never have an encounter with anyone who could be described as 'nice' or 'kind' or 'loving' or 'sweet'. Therefore someone like Naruto would be out of the question. Besides, having those sorts of feelings for sensei's son was not right. If he knew Minato-sensei, he knew the man would want his son to settle down with a nice girl and have a family, not someone like him, who couldn't even protect his friends.

Kakashi, during his trail of thoughts, had snuggled back into the warm comfort of Naruto's body once again without thinking. That's when he also noticed something _else_ snuggling to _him_. Or more precisely, something hard pressing into his backside.

Kakashi jolted with surprise and pushed forwards in his shock, struggling against Naruto's firm hold.

"Mm, is it morning already-"

Naruto with horror realised just what was happening. He noticed his morning wood, aroused and ready, and felt what was definitely _not_ his doll, struggling beside him. He put two and two together. Contrary to what Kaka-chibi thought he could do that.

"Waah! I'm sorry! It's, it's not what you think! It's _morning_ , ya know, I can't help- please just forget this ever-"

"Stop talking, idiot! Do you want the others to hear you?" Kakashi hissed.

Naruto calmed and nodded, wishing his morning wood away. "Right. You're right...I erm..."

"Let's... let's just get dressed. Before that girl gets mad again."

Naruto nodded awkwardly. "Yeah she can be like that..."

Kakashi and Naruto dressed silently and facing away from the other. They were blushing furiously and couldn't look each other in the eye, both mortified by the incident. Breakfast would most definitely be an awkward affair.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK, we have a break from out blond hero's mission and see things from another perspective here, back in Konoha. By the way I am going on mega update mode at the moment, before I go on holiday in a few weeks. I updated The New World (for anyone who likes a bit of angst) yesterday and hope to update one of my two GaiKaka fics tonight. It seems this fic and the New World are my more popular fics though, so will try and push on with these- sorry Gai!
> 
> **Warnings- Yes this story has been mostly cutesy recently, but this chapter will be darker and will contain mature content- swearing and sexually explicit references. This fic needs to have have drama, tension and an antagonist after all! Naruto needs some obstacles.**

The previous night in Konoha had been spent very differently for the other team of shinobi. Team Taka sat in a bar together, hidden in a corner booth away from the other bar-goers. Each had their cloaks on and hood pulled up under Sasuke's orders. He didn't want any trouble tonight. In a shinobi bar, it wasn't uncommon for the occupants to dress like this and keep to themselves. Many were drinking to forget their hard, blood-stained lives as shinobi after all.

This bar in particular was not in the bustling centre of Konoha but off the beaten track as it were, in the outskirts. It was fairly large but rather run down. Not that the occupants minded. In fact this is exactly why shinobi drank here: to get away from it all. The centre of Konoha tended to be where you went if you wanted to be recognized, not if you were after a quiet drink, a gossip or more dubious activities. As in any big city, no matter how wealthy, prosperous or powerful, drugs, gambling and protestation sprang up, home grown in the grimy shadows.

This sort of place, full of such activities, was where Sasuke had headed tonight. He would have been happy to go just with Juugo, who understood his need for a peaceful drink, but as always Suigetsu and Karin had followed along, bickering the whole way there.

"Erm, Sasuke-kun," she said. Although Sasuke was actually her captain now, having been officially ranked as leader of Team Taka and a jonin squad leader, she still tried to clasp at the more familiar honorific. Not that Sasuke gave a shit. Regardless of how he behaved, she did what he wanted when he wanted, no matter what. And her kekkei genkai made her the perfect subordinate. "Why are we here?"

Karin didn't much care for dirty, dingy places now that she was officially pardoned for her crimes of the past, and officially instated as a member of Konoha. Personally she much preferred the busy clubs and bars in the centre, where she could be clearly seen with her handsome Sasuke-kun. Though every time she had been forced to witness him go home with his arm around a pretty girl other than herself (on occasion even a pretty boy), she had been mortified. 

Because the fact of the matter was, she loved the young man, she doted on him. And although he had taken comfort from her on more than a few occasions, particularly when they had been on the road together, he just wasn't the sort of man to settle for one girl. He was very attractive and very popular, and he knew it. He turned the heads of all the girls when they went out. At least the ugly cloaks would prevent that happening on this occasion, at any rate.

"For the peace, for the drinks, and for the news," was all the seemingly emotionless Uchiha replied with.

"The news?" Juugo asked. "We already confirmed those rumors about your sensei. Is there anything else happening?"

"Yeah the Hokage would be sure to keep any news of the time jutsu tightly zipped. I doubt that girl will be released any time soon, even without her memory of it," Suigetsu added.

"It is not only that I am concerned with."

"Oh?" Shark teeth poked out beneath the smile.

"There are bound to be other rumors that will resurface, now that the older generation of shinobi are met with a blast from the past, as it were."

"I see your point," Juugo concurred. 

"Ah, who cares about that scrawny little sensei. From what I saw of him about the village, he is rude and wound so tightly, no fun at all." Karin folded her arms, and watching for Sasuke's reaction, convinced he might agree. Juugo and Suigetsu's amused eyes met and they managed not the betray the snickers they felt boiling up within. How had Karin managed to describe her beloved Sasuke's negative qualities in another person without even realising it?

"Anyway, Sasuke," Suigetsu interrupted. "If you want to know more about him, why don't you just ask his friends? Didn't that crazy green beast, and the dark haired kunoichi grow up with him?"

"True, but they will only tell me what I already know or only what _they want_ me to know. After all, everyone makes out he is some sort of god around here."

"Is someone a little jealous?" Suigetsu smirked. He shut up at the look Sasuke and Karin shot him. He almost gulped in fear.

"But I thought Kakashi-san never spoke of his past?" Juugo said, managing to steer the conversation away from Suigetsu's imminent death.

"That's true, he doesn't."

"Then how-"

"Well, after meeting Obito in the war I was curious as to Kakashi's connection with another Uchiha, so I asked him. I didn't get much out of him, as you may expect, other than they had been team mate's and Kakashi had received his eye as a dying gift in exchange for a promise."

"What promise?" Suigetsu was interested now and leaned forwards in his chair.

"To protect his friends."

"Not that again," Suigetsu rolled his eyes. They had all heard from Sasuke about Kakashi's constant preaching about team work and friendship. Suigetsu had always thought it strange coming from a reclusive man who had barely any friends himself.

"So Anyway, after realising I wouldn't get anything intimate from Kakashi, I dropped it for a while. And then when I heard the rumors of the time jutsu, my curiosity grew. I thought if I convince him to join our team, I could learn more about him. There's something he's hiding, I know it, I can smell it. There is a darkness in him that no he buries behind that mask and emotionless fucking exterior. Something more human and broken that he will never willingly reveal."

"Something in his past maybe..." Juugo said, following Sasuke's trail of though. Karin was drumming her nails on the table, impatiently waiting for this conversation to end. Why did Ssuke care so much about his boring old sensei anyway? "So you thought if you could get close to the younger and more impressionable Kakashi, you could learn more about him."

"Exactly. Only that idiot got in the way again. I can never get close to him, adult or adolescent, with that buffoon always hanging around him."

"Heh, well he is rather loud and annoying," Suigetsu laughed. "Kinda like Karin." Immediately he turned to water when the red head lashed out. 

Sasuke ignored their childish antics and continued. "So once the Hokage handed him over to that ridiculous team, I thought it time to take matters into my own hands... do a bit of digging."

"Oooh, now you're talking." Suigetsu smiled mischievously. Reasons like this is why he followed Sasuke, the boy was far from dull, and not afraid to stoop to the levels he would to get what he wants.

"I 'borrowed' his file."

"And?"

"It seems sensei isn't so perfect after all."

There was a low laugh from Karin and Suigetsu. Konoha always made the man out to be a good-hearted, dependable and unquestioningly loyal servant of the leaf. They both enjoyed a bit of intrigue. 

Juugo however was more concerned. "What if you're caught? We could get in a lot of trouble, it's a imprison-able offence-"

"Relax, it's already back in it's place. I memorized what it says with the sharingan anyway."

"Yeah, Sasuke's really smart, you know!" Karin jumped in. "He would never get caught!"

"Anyway," Juugo sighed. "If you know everything, why are we here?" 

"I know everything factually, on his file. People don't just go through what Kakashi did and grow up to be the perfect, cool warrior. And now that his younger self is scampering about on missions, news will start to spread, old stories of his time between his sensei's death and his time as sensei. Things his friends won't want me to know."

"I've gotta admit, village life can be kinda dull; I'm in!" Suigetsu said with a toothy grin. Juugo just nodded. Sasuke's plans didn't bother him either way, he just went along with it; this team was all he had now and he was lucky to have them.

Karin, bored once again, yawned. "Well, looks like we won't be hearing anything tonight. I think I might turn in. Care to join?" She looked at Sasuke seductively. He took no notice. As far as he was concerned, he could have her whenever he wanted, and at the moment he wasn't in the mood. Even if he heard nothing on the rumor mill, he just wanted to drink in peace.

"I think that's a 'no'," Suigetsu snickered. "Better run along."

Karin's face went red as she glared at him. She was too embarrassed to stay now at any rate. So she walked away slowly, pulling her cloak around her tightly, hips swaying suggestively. An old man at the bar who had noticed her leave, turned in his chair and gave the boys a thumbs up while leering. 

"Eww," Suigetsu said. Juugo shuddered. Sasuke rolled his eyes. _Old Perverts,_ he thought.

 

***

 

It was a couple of hours later when the three were fairly more inebriated and relaxed, when anything of interest happened. The bar had steadily filled with the usual card-playing gamblers- thankfully the Hokage hadn't appeared in 'disguise' tonight to gamble away her wages. Occasionally there were the sounds of whoops and groans coming from that particular table. A few couples had already left drunkenly together.

Sasuke approached the bar and ordered another round of beers. It was as he handed over his ryu that he finally heard something to draw his attention. He schooled his feature not to give this away though.

"So did you see _him_?" A well-built, middle-aged man with a deep voice said to his companion when he arrived.

"Hell, yeah. Flying over the roof tops like a silver bird. Beautiful." The second man was younger, no older than his mid-late thirties, and he had medium brown hair, but was rather taller. Taller even than Sasuke, who had himself outgrown most of his old academy friends.

"Brings back memories, eh?"

The younger man glanced around to make sure no one was listening. Sasuke pretended to be looking elsewhere.

"That it does, my old friend." He gave a soft smile and sipped some sake. "Why couldn't they let him back in ANBU?" the man sighed.

"Hah, speak for yourself. I had to retire, and I wouldn't want you getting all the fun."

"Mmm and fun it was."

Both men laughed lecherously, sharing a private joke. Sasuke had his suspicions about just what that was, but he couldn't allow himself to react, or he would ruin his chances to learn more of his sensei's dark past.

"Shame when he left."

"Yeah, he was unreachable after he become a jonin sensei. It was like he just wasn't interested anymore after he had those brats to worry about."

"That's probably a good thing though, right? That kid was messed up."

"Didn't stop you having your way with him."

"Alright, I took advantage, I admit it. But it was hard not to. He was just crying out for attention and he was so damned pretty...even with the mask on. Beautiful yet deadly."

"How poetic," the younger man sneered. "You know, it didn't take me long to work out when he wanted it and when to back off."

"Really?"

"It was usually when he had been ordered to kill- particularly young children or genin."

"Shit," the older man's eyes widened in realisation. "Didn't both his team mates...?"

"Exactly. He killed one of them, and his bad decisions on his first mission got the other killed. I'm telling you, it fucked the kid up. And whenever he hurt a genin about their age, he would come begging to be taken, and taken roughly, dry. I think he was after some sort of punishment. And there us lot were, thinking he was just kinky." The man leered now. Sasuke had the urge to hit him and wipe that disgusting look off his face.

"Shit... that's just fucked up," his companions said. "We all did bad shit under ANBU but... what happens in ANBU stays in ANBU, we all knew that."

"Yeah well, that's what happens when they let someone in so young, before they are truly ready. What was he like fourteen or something when he joined? Just because he was a skilled shinobi didn't mean shit. If he didn't have that goofy kid with the bowl cut and the leotard hanging around, I swear he would have gone mad. Not that he was particularly sane to begin with. I bet you anything his dad wasn't all there in the head either."

"Oh shit. Now I wish I hadn't..."

"Too late for regrets, my friend. If it wasn't us, there would have been others willing to step in. And that kid, messed up though he was, was one good fuck. If I'm lucky, I'll get another go now he is back in his youth."

"You can't be serious? If his students found out, they'd fucking kill you. Have you seen that pink-haired one? I saw her punch through like a huge-ass boulder once- fucking terrifying!"

The other man laughed. "Ah well, I can dream. At least I got the memories to keep me warm at night. Especially now the divorce has gone through..."

"She really did it, huh?" 

With that the conversation turned to things that held no interest for Sasuke. He had heard what he wanted. When he got back to his table he drank his beer in silence, contemplating all he had heard. 

So Kakashi had harbored his guilt all that time. It seemed clear that he and Obtio had both carried baggage but Sasuke had never realised the extent of it. Well, now had some idea of it, and it intrigued him all the more. No doubt such a discovery would horrify Naruto, the innocent fool, but not him. Naruto was someone who always stuck by his beliefs and never gave up, but Kakashi wasn't like that... Kakashi was the kind to give up on himself, and drown in his own sorrow, to the point that he had developed such masochistic tendencies and feelings of worthlessness. 

Now that piece of information was something that could prove beneficial. It was the sort of thing Sasuke would suspect of Kakashi, but the man had always been evasive, never allowing Sasuke to become close to him, or learn anything real from his past- just vague snippits.

There was a time Kakashi had been more open with him (well, open for Kakashi anyway) but that was before he had left the village with the Sound Four. Ever since then Kakashi had never been the same with him. There was less respect, less admiration for his achievements, less warmth.

And this frustrated Sasuke to no end. He had been pardoned for his crimes for fuck sake, he had helped bring down Kaguya. But nothing he did was ever good enough, could live up to the standard set but the golden fucking saint Naruto. The goodey fucking two-shoes with his sickeningly sweet 'ninja way'. It made Sasuke want to throw something at him, whenever he spouted that shit.

And the way Kakashi looked at him, like Naurto was completely pure and could do no wrong... well Kakashi was a fucking hypocrite, following along behind saint Naruto with his tale between his legs. Sasuke knew just what Kakashi was really like now. He wasn't cool, he wasn't pure and he certainly wasn't perfect. Kakashi's past was dirty and stained just like his... only Kakashi needed to accept it. And Sasuke would make him. And he would enjoy it. Just like he did winding Naruto up the other day.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I am so sorry this was such a long wait! I went to do some travelling in Japan without my laptop and then fell ill when I arrived home. As an apology I made sure to write a really long chapter (for me anyway!). And I was terrible for procrastinating when I should have been writing!
> 
> Beware, there is much Kakashi angst ahead. I hope you don't mind but I wrote Kakashi a wee bit of non-canon back story as a reason for where the mask came from as well as Kakashi's mum who we don't know anything about in the manga, I believe. The flashback is in italics.
> 
> I hope you like this chapter.

It didn't take a genius to predict the awkwardness that would come with breakfast. Kakashi and Naruto sat as far apart as they could from each other, munching down their food as quickly as possible. Yamato talked to Sakura, complimenting her on her cooking. She smiled smugly and thanked Yamato. Then she turned to Naruto expectantly, waiting for a joke or back-handed compliment of some kind, because Naruto always had to say something, she thought. Only Naruto said nothing. _Nothing._ In fact, he had barely said a thing all morning.

"Hey," she said, eyes narrowed. "What's wrong with you?"

"What do you mean?" Naruto said, laughing nervously. "Nothing's wrong." The blond glanced at Kakashi and blushed. He prayed no one noticed.

"Then why are you being so quiet this morning?"

"I'm not!" Naruto leaned back and closed his eyes. "I'm just tired, ya know!" He yawned exageratedly. Kakashi kept his eyes down cast, hoping no one would question him.

"...Right," said Sakura. 

"Are you unwell, Naruto?" Sai asked. "You've been flushed since leaving your tent. I read that sick people can get hot flushes or fevers. Did you succumb to sickness during the night?"

Naruto was merely blushing before, but now he turned bright red with embarrassment. _Yeah love sickness_ , he thought to himself. Despite his earlier issues with chibi Kakashi, he was soon coming to see the hurt boy deep down, who was struggling with whatever demons he hid from the world. Kakashi was far from the cold, cool mercenary he gave the impression to be, Naruto could see that now. And he was liking discovering more of his sensei more than he cared to admit.

"Nothing happened, Sai. I'm fine."

They dropped it then and continued with breakfast. However Yamato couldn't help but notice that Kakashi himself seemed rosier than usual during Naruto's conversation with his team mates, and the boy wouldn't meet the blond's eyes, or anyone else's for that matter.

 

***

 

By evening they were setting up camp again. Yamato set them tasks and they all got on with things pretty much hassle free, to Yamato's surprise. Naruto had gradually become more chatty as the day wore on but Kakashi had stayed quiet. Not that this was unusual for him. Yamato wasn't sure if he was over-thinking things, but Kakashi seemed to be going out of his way to avoid being anywhere near Naruto. 

As Sai prepared dinner, he called out to the team. "Right, we should reach our destination by early evening tomorrow. We will have enough time to rest and eat something light before we infiltrate. Once we do there won't be any rest that night most likely, and I imagine we will have to keep moving until the following night. Remember, there must be no trace that the leaf was ever there."

They all nodded.

"Now then, while we are waiting for dinner, there is a river not far from here for us to clean up. I think it only fitting that ladies go first." He paused to smile at Sakura, who seemed very happy to be called a lady. Yamato-taichou was a real gentleman unlike these other idiots she worked with. "After she gets back Naruto and Kakashi can head down there while I stay on watch here. After dinner, one of you three can keep watch while I go with Sai."

"Yes, Taichou." The three permanent members of team seven said in unison.

During the conversation, Kakashi's body language had changed from reserved calm to tense. Wash with Naruto? How could he? There was no way after the embarrassment of last night and this morning that he could casually head down to the river, strip, and wash naked with his senei's handsome son. It was out of the question.

However then he would have to raise it in front of everyone. He didn't want Naruto or his kohai to have the satisfaction of seeing his reluctance. Kakashi shifted on each foot, but remained silent. Having known the man for a long time, Yamato could tell he wasn't happy. But things were differnt now, he was in charge and his senpai would just have to get used to following his orders. Yamato tried not to smile smugly as he thought about this. Instead he masked his face in perfect seriousness and said, "Problem, Kakashi?"

Kakashi couldn't help the small scowl he sent in his kohai's direction. "No."

"Good," Yamato smirked. "Right then, let's get to it."

 

***

 

Naruto was determined not to let this be awkward, and to turn the situation into a worthwhile bonding experience. After all he would be having some alone time with his sensei, what could be bad about that? He would behave like a perfect gentleman and not peek, and have some intimate conversations with Kakashi chibi about his life; and as a result come to understand the man he loved much better, for when his adult sensei returned. It was the perfect plan!

Naruto chatted away on their walk and Kakashi said very little, if answering with a grunt or by shaking one's head could be considered as speaking. The truth was that Kakashi, the great, emotionless killer Kakashi Hatake, was nervous. He found himself becoming more than fond of the blond idiot. It was like Obito all over again, just when he found they were becoming friends, he was taken from Kakashi's life. 

Kakashi didn't want to be fond of Naruto, he didn't want to like him, and he certainly didn't want to be attracted to him. All these things spoke of disaster to him. He needed to get a grip on himself and get this mission over with, so that he could think. At this rate he really hoped that Tsunade-sama could find a way to send him home and quickly. It's not that he particularly wanted to return to his time, it was lonely and miserable for him there, but he didn't want to be emotionally confused either. In the past he had been certain of himself and in control. Here he never knew what to expect, and this loud, irritating yet warm-hearted blond kept getting under his skin and giving him butterflies. He hated the feeling.

Once they found themselves at the river bank they turned away from one another and shed their clothes. Naruto had nothing to hide, Kaka-sensei had seen him like this in the onsen so chibi Kakashi seeing him was not that much different surely? 

Kakashi on the other hand was struggling. He didn't like revealing any part of himself, especially his face. He kept his back to Naruto and his mask on. He made sure to wade far enough into the cold water that he was submerged to his chest. It was freezing but at least he was hidden.

"Erm, Kaka-kun," Naruto began, confused by Kakashi's behaviour. Adult Kakashi-sensei had always struck him as being shy about his body, but never this awkward. "You don't have to keep your mask on if you want to wash your face, we have been travelling all day. I won't look, I promise."

Kakashi blushed, unwillingly touched by his thoughtfullness. His mask though, was a subject he didn't like talking about, and he was still unwilling to remove it in public, even if it was his sensei's son offering. For some reason he did trust Naruto's pledge that he wouldn't look, but he wasn't sure why. After all, he barely knew the man.

"I'd rather not," Kakashi replied quietly.

"And you having a dirty face is good for the mission, how?" Naruto smirked. "C'mon, I won't look, I mean it. There's nothing worry about and I respect your privacy."

Kakashi was having an internal battle. He did need to wash his face, but that was something he always did alone, and never in front of a mirror. He hated his face. It was the face of a pathetic excuse of a ninja who let everyone down. The face of one who had failed his mother, his father, his team mates and friends and colleagues. And from what he had heard so far in the future, he was due to let down more people as well.

 

***

 

_Kakashi had started wearing this mask when his mother died, to hide his shame. It was his fault she had died. She died from her heavy drinking, and Kakashi was sure he was the cause. It was never said, but she had a strained relationship with both her husband and her child, never being able to bond with Kakashi. He had heard since this could be common in new mother's, but his mother never got past this phase._

_Ever since Kakashi could remember, she had drank. And from what he had heard from the adults when they thought he was asleep or wasn't listening, her drinking habits and depression became very severe after he was born. And Sakumo, being one of the most highly skilled leaf shinobi, and in constant demand from the Hokage, was rarely around to help support his wife with her internal demons. She grew distant from her husband and struggled to love or bond with her baby son._

_One night, after Kakashi had cried and screamed, and refused to get in the bath because he wasn't dirty, she had lost her temper and shouted that he was a stubborn, disobediant brat, who couldn't follow her rules and that she shouldn't have had him. It certainly shut up Kakashi, who cried quietly and got into the both with no further argument. He had also strove to follow Sakumo's rules obediently after that night, becoming a more withdrawn child._

_Soon after, and a few drinks later, Kakashi's mother approached him in the bath with a tear streaked face, telling him she was sorry. Kakashi could smell the drink on her breath but was used to it by now, and he didn't understand what it was only being barely three years old._

_She drunkenly took her clothes off and announced that she would take a bath with him so she could love him like a real mother. Kakashi, not used to having his mother so close, was happy. He rarely received any attention as a toddler. She climbed into the bath and held her baby in her lap. Had Kakashi been older, he may have questioned her sudden enthusiasm and loss of coordination as she climbed into the tub. But he didn't, and nor did he note her slow, irregular breathing or the blue tinged skin indicating her low body temperature._

_He was used to her being quiet, just like he was used to his father being quiet and withdrawn, so Kakashi didn't think anything of it when she went silent and her breathing seemed to stop. She had sunk under the water to wash her hair, so Kakashi busied himself splashing about. Kakashi eventually realised that she hadn't come back up again._

_"Mum," he said, hesitant because he didn't want to be shouted at for interrupting her._

_No answer._

_"Mummy?"_

_Still no answer._

_He turned in her lap to look at her. Her eyes were closed, her hair, darker in the water, flowed around her. She looked beautiful, peaceful. But she wasn't moving. She didn't react when Kakashi poked her. It dawned on Kakashi that something was really wrong and he started shaking her and calling for her to wake up._

_A while later, Sakumo returned home to a silent house. This in itself wasn't unusual. However, the fact that it was around dinner time, and no one was around, and he couldn't smell anything to indicate his wife's presence worried him. As he reached the landing he heard what was clearly the sobs of a child- Kakashi's sobs. They were coming from the bathroom, so he pushed the door open to check on his beautiful son. That kid was bound to be a prodigy, he just knew it._

_The sight that greeted him when he stepped inside took his breath away. Sakumo, who was pale like his son, turned a sickly white as he stared, shocked. His little son was in the bath with his wife, who was crying curled on her chest. His dead wife lay beneath the water, beautiful and unmoving. Her body had been too heavy for the small child to lift._

_Sakumo ran to his son and pulled him out of the tub, depositing him to one side so he could grab his wife and lift her from her watery grave. Water ran from her body and dripped from her hair. Her lips were slightly parted, but he didn't even bother trying to breath life into them; she had been dead for a while and he didn't even want to give himself hope. Instead he kissed her as he sank to his knees, crying softly._

_Kakashi was appaled. When his father had pulled him from the tub, he had been sure he was here to fix this, to fix his broken mum. But instead he was sobbing before him, clutching the lifeless body in his arms._

_Sakumo never spoke of it to Kakashi after that night. He never told Kakashi it was his fault, but he didn't say it wasn't either. That was how Kakashi knew that it was. From the next week he covered his face with a surgical mask he found in Sakumo's room. His father had only looked at him with a pained expression after the incident, and he wanted it to stop. Everyone had always said Kakashi looked just like the white fang, but they never knew that his face looked like his mother's, because he kept it careful hidden from that day on. Somehow this made it easier for Sakumo too, and he ended up purchasing some shinobi masks to fit his son._

_Sakumo never mentioned his wife to Kakashi again, but some nights Kakashi could hear him cry, causing him to cry as well. Until one day, years later, he came home to find his father dead, surrounded by blood dripping his own sword._

 

***

 

Kakashi's eyes welled up against his will at the onslaught of memories. What the fuck was wrong with him, he was an ANBU for fuck's sake, he had to get himself under control.

"Kaka-kun?" Naruto said. "Hey, you listening?"

Kakashi said nothing but started wading closer to the bank. He had to get out of the water, it was bringing back memories of her, of Sakumo. He just needed to get away.

"Woah- wait! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend, come back!"

Kakashi ignored him. His chest hurt and he was getting a headache. He didn't even care that Naruto was looking at his naked back as he headed to the shore. He needed to be alone for a bit, to lie down somewhere and get himself emotionally under control. He wished he could speak to his sensei. Minato-sensei had always been able to snap some sense into him when he got like this. He and Kushina-san could always calm him down- but they weren't here anymore either. They had been dead for a year.

Just as he reached land he felt a hand on his shoulder, spinning him. Kakashi tried to shrug it away, he really didn't need this imitation of his sensei in his personal space right now. 

"Wait, don't go," Naruto said. "Look, I'm the one who made you feel uncomfortable, I'll go."

"It's not you..."

"Then what-"

"It's, it's none of your business, just leave me alone." Kakashi shook him off and hastily shoved on his boxers and trousers. To his horror he could see Naruto doing the same out of the corner of his eye as if to pursue him.

"Please, don't be like that, I just want to be your friend-"

"Well you can't!" Kakashi yelled as he slipped on his sandals, unable to keep up a charade of cool indifference.

"Ergh, why do you have to be so difficult. If you just give me a chance, give the team a chance-"

"I don't give a fuck!" Kakashi turned on him with a rage filled dark eye. "I don't do friends, I don't do nice. I work alone and I want it to stay that way so just back the fuck off-"

"There's no reason to be such a prick! I don't get it, why are you like this when...?"

"When my older self is so fucking perfect, you mean? Well hopefully he will be back with you soon. Not that he should be the way he is at all, it churns my stomach to think about it. He- I- don't deserve to have that sort of life, to have things so fucking easy!"

Kakashi stalked off again but was blocked by the tall blond. Kakashi's arms were half way in his black t-shirt but Naruto was still topless, a few droplets tricking down his muscled, tanned torso. His strong hands gripped Kakashi's shoulders, preventing him from going anywhere. Being held so close to the half-naked, handsome man had finally registered in Kakashi's brain and he closed his eyes, squirming. Despite his anger he was feeling flushed.

"Get the fuck off me!"

"No. You can't keep running away and hiding from us while being sullen. You need to deal with things, we're your friends we will help you. Kaka-sensei always put friends first."

"Well I'm not him! I'm not the man you know! I can't be him, I can't. It would be a complete betrayal of-"

"Why don't you think you deserve our friendship, our kindess? What are you so afraid of?" Naruto said this gently, as if he were speaking to a child. He pulled Kakashi closer and hugged him tightly. "I want to help you. Please let me."

Kakashi reluctantly looked up to meet his eyes. They were such a deep an honest blue, just like his sensei's. He wanted to trust this man, to melt into his embrace, but his fear held him back. He couldn't lose anyone else. Everyone he let get close died. He was all alone, and it had to stay that way.

"You don't understand-" Kakashi whispered, feeling overwhelmed.

"Then make me."

Kakashi tried to look away from those big beautiful eyes, but Naruto put a hand under his chin to stop him. Naruto's face was so close. So so close. Too close, a voice in the back of Kakashi's mind tried to remind him. But he felt frozen to the spot, lost in those eyes.

"I care about you very much, Kakashi." Naruto said, his voice low. It made Kakashi's stomach do summersaults. "I know there's pain in your past you want to keep to yourself, but you can trust me, Kakashi. I will look out for you, if you'll let me. I want to help you."

Kakashi almost believed the blond could help him. For a moment he wanted to believe.

He was lost for words, his logical, genious brain seemed to have shut down. He found himself leaning into Naruto's warm embrace, moving their faces even closer. So close Naruto's breath tickled him. If he leaned just a little further, he could kiss him. Kakashi had never been kissed before, he wondered what it was like, and the thought made him blush. Was it everything he had imagined, all those nights he read his romance novels?

Naruto's thumb brushed his cheek lovingly, another gesture Kakashi had not experienced. It made him quiver with a strange mixure of anticipation, embaressment and aprehension. And, surprisingly, want.

"Kakashi," Naruto whispered.

"Y-yes?"

Naruto leaned in and Kakashi made no move to stop him or move away. His heart was racing and he worried Naruto could hear it. This was the most sensual moment of his life. Their lips just gently brushed when-

"Oi! Naruto! Kakashi!" Sakura's voice came from the distance. "Where the hell are you guys, dinner has been waiting for a while? I would have let it go cold, but Yamato-taichou was worried about you. Now hurry up, don't make me come and drag your naked asses from the river!"

Kakashi had jumped in shock as her loud voice penetrated the moment. Naruto saw the confusion and fear in his eyes, and silently cursed Sakura.

"We'll be there in a minute," Naruto called. "Kakashi wait," he said urgently to the silver haired teen, his voice low so Sakura couldn't hear.

"I have to go." Kakashi tried to pull away.

"Please don't run off like this. I need to tell you how I feel; I lo-"

"No!" Kakashi forcefully pushed Naruto away. "No, I won't hear this. I can't! I have to leave, I don't deserve- just, just leave me alone, Naruto." And with that Kakashi ran back through the tree tops, ignoring Sakura's presence as he ran past her.

"Geez!" she huffed to Naruto when he appeared. "Why does chibi Kakashi always have to be so rude?!"


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided to get on this fic again. I am wanting to move ahead with the plot now and the next chapter will include the missions da daa daaaa

When Naruto arrived back at camp Kakashi was already finishing his meal; clearly he hadn't bothered to eat much. When he heard the approach of Naruto he curtly told Yamato that he was volunteering to take over the next watch, before jumping away. 

The last two men of the group went to the river for a wash and Sakura started bustling about cleaning, while Naruto grabbed some food. Instead of sitting down to eat himself, he started heading to where he had seen the silver boy heading. 

"Where are you going, Naruto?" Sakura called. "Don't wander off, eat here."

"This isn't for me," he called back softly. "He didn't eat properly again."

"So? If he wants to starve himself, let him. He has to learn that sooner or later he will need to be a real part of the group, and that includes eating with us."

"It's bad for the mission," was all Naruto said in response as he continued out of her sight. She smiled to herself; she knew the real reason he wasn't giving up on Kakashi eating full meals; it was his ninja way, and he wouldn't let a team mate go hungry. "You big softy," she sighed.

 

***

 

Kakashi was so hungry he swore he could still smell dinner. Surely it was just his imagination but the scent of freshly boiled curry rice seemed to be wafting towards him. Then quite suddenly, as if from nowhere, a bowl plopped onto his lap from the tree above him; thank kami for his quick reactions as a shinobi, or else it may have ended up over the floor.

Kakashi's head shot upwards, to catch a glimpse of his food fairy, but they had left without a word, or even waiting for a word of thanks.

"Thank you, Naruto," Kakashi whispered, touched despite everything.

 

***

 

After Kakashi's shift had finished he crawled into the tent that he and Naruto were sharing again. To his surprsie- and disdain- he found the blond wide awake and waiting for him. The young man sat cross legged and had an ease about himself that unnerved Kakashi; he never felt that confident, except in battle.

"What?" Kakashi asked reproachfully. "Aren't you going on watch then?"

Naruto merely smiled at the boy. "I didn't stay up all evening to go on watch, I agreed with Yamato-taichou that I would take the early morning one instead of Sakura; I stayed up all night because I am waiting for you."

"For me?" Kakashi said, stunned and nervous at the same time. Curious why the man was depriving himself of sleep, yet afraid of the answer that may come, and what it would mean.

"Always."

Kakashi scowled, not liking this cryptic answer.

"Well I am sorry, Naruto-san, for a wasted wait. But I have to sleep now."

"No," Naruto crawled forwards and grabbed Kakashi's wrist. "No more running away, Kakashi. We need to talk this through; you freaked out back there and have been avoiding me ever since."

Kakashi looked away and tried to pull his arm free. "I don't know what you're-"

"Yes, you do. Sorry Kaka-kun, but I am not the type to hide away from my feelings, and I never back down; that is just my ninja way."

"This doesn't concern your professional life-"

"I live my life as I fight my battles; openly, honestly and ready to forgive."

"Very poetic," Kakashi sneered. "But your morals don't concern me."

"We both know that isn't true."

Kakashi scowled, finally giving up on trying to break free from the man's grasp. "What do you want from me," he sighed.

"To get this out in the open; I won't make the same mistakes again." Naruto paused to take a deep breath. "I like you. A lot."

"Well I'm your team mate so..."

"No, it's more than friendship. You know what I'm saying, Kakashi, don't try to wriggle out of it again."

Kakashi pulled a face clearly affronted that a shinobi of his standing would be accused of 'wriggling out of something', as if he were a small child and not a deadly weapon of war. Naruto merely chuckled at the look on his face. He reached out to stroke the outline of his lips over the mask.

"No matter how old you are, what mindset your in, I like you; these feelings won't go."

"Well they have to." Kakashi responded harshly.

"Why?"

"Because I can't be what you want. I'm not the person you know-"

"I understand that you're in a different place right now- emotionally- than your older self. But I-" he looked determinedly into the younger man's eye. "I love you all the same. I love you. The past and present both, you are the same man in here." He pressed his hand over Kakashi's heart as he said it.

Kakashi's eyes were watering, and the boy looked nothing like the killer he was revered to be at that moment. "I- I can't. I'm not like you. I can't be in a relationship. Besides, any day now I might be sent back to the past-"

"Shh," Naruto put a finger to his lips. "Let's not worry about that and enjoy the time we have together. You have to live for now, Kaka-kun, not the past and certainly not in the future worrying about things that may or may not even happen. We live for today."

He leaned forward as his hand snaked up to that beautiful silken silver hair. Kakashi's breath hitched as he came closer.

"What are you afraid of, Kakashi?" Naruto whispered. 

Kakashi closed his eyes as Naruto gently pulled off his head band. "Please, Naruto. Please," Kakashi whispered back, a single tear leaking from his sharingan eye. "I'm not a good person. I can't live in your world, or be who you want me to."

"Kakashi... that's a load of crap."

Kakashi's eyes snapped open at the change in tone from the blond. Naruto laughed. "I know you have had a hard time, though I admit I don't know the specifics. But whatever you've done in ANBU on missions, whatever has happened to you before, it doesn't matter. I care about you, and we have a chance to find comfort in each other's arms: that is all that matters now. Please, let me help carry your burdens. Let your heart feel lighter."

Kakashi hesitated. He wanted to believe this strong man, and his confident, loving words. He wanted to melt into his arms, his comforting gestures... but could he really allow himself to? Naruto didn't know what he was really like. He caused his loved ones so much pain that they couldn't bear to be around him, like his parents. What if he let Naruto in, only to have him taken away again?

Naruto's hands moved towards the mask and started sliding it down to reveal the face that looked as if it had been sculpted by a god. He leaned into those luscious lips.   
"Wait," Kakashi put his hand up to stop Naruto's progress. "I've never- I mean last time you did that it was- um-"

"Kakashi?" Naruto leaned back to look at him fully. He couldn't hide his surprise when he realised what the boy was trying to say: he was just so beautiful, how could this be? "Before by the lake... was that your first kiss?"

Kakashi averted his eyes, embarrassed, and said in a small voice, "yes."

Once he was over his initial surprise, Naruto beamed. "Then no one else knows what they are missing out on then." And with that he took Kakashi's chin in his hand and pressed his lips gently to his. At first they just brushed lips, allowing Kakashi to get used to the intimacy. Naruto couldn't believe his luck. His precious one was still innocent, untouched and unmarred by the shinobi life. He would treat Kakashi with kindness and care, just as he deserved.

The kiss heated up, with the lips pressing together with more force. Naruto licked along those lips, begging for entrance and Kakashi hesitantly obliged. It was wonderful, Naruto thought as he dove into his warmth. Kakashi tasted amazing and his slight timidness was a huge turn on for him. Kakashi always gave the impression of being totally confident and in control in his professional life, so this other side to him delighted Naruto. He was know realising that even an adult Kakashi was hopeless and awkward in his personal life. But Naruto had always been so loud and unthinking that he hadn't even realised his true nature. Maybe the two Kakashi's weren't that different after all.

Kakashi was becoming less rigid, and moved his hands onto Naruto's shoulders. He let Naruto pull him on towards him and back, so Kakashi was lying on top of Naruto. The older man's hand's rested alternately in his hair and the small of his back. 

The kiss was long and loving. Kakashi finally acknowledged to himself that Naruto was melting his heart after all these years of being cold and icy to others, even his friends. His heart was fluttering, he was moaning and he felt lightheaded; whims like this didn't usually overtake him and he knew that only Naruto could draw these things from him.

Kakashi finally decided that he was ready to take it to the next step. He had never lay with a man who cared for him before but if it made him feel as good as this kiss, then why should he not? He sat up so he was straddling Naruto and experimentally ground his hips, eliciting a groan from the man below him. He moved to do so again, but Naruto's hands were suddenly on his hips, holding him still. 

"No... don't."

Kakashi was confused. He had thought that Naruto was enjoying this, that Naruto loved him?

"Sorry Kakashi, I just don't want to ruin this by rushing things. You haven't been with anyone before..."

Kakashi was perplecxed. When did he say that? Ah. It suddenly hit him what had happened. He had confided that he had nevre been kissed; Naruto had assumed that if he hadn't been kissed he hadn't been taken. Shit, should he correct the assumption? If Naruto knew how... how disgusting and dirty he really was, he surely wouldn't want to be with him. He thought Kakashi was innocent, that was why he was attracted to him. Naruto really hadn't seen the real him after all. 

And Kakashi wouldn't let him. At least not yet. If Naruto knew what he was really like, he would leave him. So Kakashi allowed a chaste night of kissing and cuddling, something he had never experienced, until Naruto had to leave for his watch.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Hello hello! Hope you are still reading and enjoying this fic. Sorry for the wait. Here is another chapter which progresses onto the mission. I find mission chapters hard to write sometimes, and I hope you enjoy it; if anyone has seen the Kakashi ANBU filler series then you will probably notice the similarities to one of the episodes here, where Kakashi and Gai notice that their types of missions differ greatly. 
> 
>  
> 
> For anyone who is interested, one of my other fics, The New World has reached 60,000 words and this one 30,000  I think that as Sasuke is such an ass in these fics, I will have to write one with him has as the hero (in his own way of course!) when these two are finished. So far my only finished fic is Ramen Soup for the Soul so I must press on dammit!!  
> One more thing: I have been on the receiving end of some flaming recently (not for this fic don’t worry), and while I appreciate that some people don’t like the way I tell or story or the plots I write or how I portray characters, please don’t bash me with your negativity. I write because I enjoy it and some people are enjoying it. If you have only nasty things to say, just don’t say them, no one is making you read this.

When Kakashi woke the next morning he found himself alone since Naruto had taken the first watch, and surprisingly he found himself pining for those big warm arms. He was slightly concerned at the neediness he felt for Naruto already. He was an ANBU for Kami’s sake, he had spent most of his life alone so far, so why the sudden need to be close to the blonde?

Just to rid himself of such questions, he dressed and headed outside for their final breakfast before the mission. Naruto gave him a sleepy smile and happy ‘good morning’ and Kakashi felt a little guilty about the blondee’s lack of sleep. Tenzo would be furious if he knew, and furious with Kakashi if he knew that he were the cause of it. Not that he had been able to sleep much himself.

As a slightly blushing Kakashi ate that morning, sitting next to a beaming Naruto, the group seemed to sense some sort of change. Sakura noticed that for once Kakashi and Naruto seemed not to be hating on each other, which was good, and Yamato watched them curiously. Chibi Kakashi didn’t just warm up to people overnight, so what had happened to warrant such a change?

Sai looked from Naruto to Kakashi without any emotion; if he didn’t know better he would swear that they had engaged in intercourse, since Naruto was pulling the ‘post-coitus’ expression he had read about, often referred to the after-sex glow. He decided now would be a good time to use the expression he vaguely remembered. He coughed before announcing.

“Well, someone was some last night.”

All turned to the passive Sai. Sakura and Yamato looked merely confused. Naruto was shocked, but slightly amused, and Kakashi’s visible eye widened in panic, understanding Sai’s meaning immediately. Luckily Yamato coughed and moved on from the awkward moment by saying, “Erm, right, shall we get packing then? We have to reach the castle by nightfall.”

As Kakashi scuttled away as quickly as possible and Sakura and Yamato moving soon after, Naruto approached Sai and whispered, “I believe the term is, ‘someone got some last night. Or someone got lucky.”

“Ah, thank you, Naruto,” Sai said happily. “And did you?”

Naruto couldn’t stop grinning. “In a manner of speaking, but not as you think.”

 

***

 

They reached their destination as the sun was setting and proceeded to hide amongst tree branches while they ate some edamame beans and some pre-boiled rice from that morning, and drank a little water. They had to remain light on their feet and not give off any sort odour so as to remain undetected. 

Whenever the others weren’t watching Naruto and Kakashi’s eyes met, before Kakashi looked away blushing from the older man’s passionate gaze. Kakashi hoped no one noticed.  
As the last light was disappearing Yamato beckoned them to him for his final words, after they has dressed in plain black clothes with hoods to the mission, so that they were not obviously of the leaf.

“Right, remember that we are only after the hidden scrolls, and that we should not reveal ourselves under any circumstances. No trace of the Leaf is to be found; we have no idea whether are friends or foes, they could be planning something but it is very likely they are not. During times of peace there will always be rumours to stir up trouble and rock alliances, and we don’t want the Leaf to be seen to be untrusting and acting without evidence, yet we still can’t risk doing nothing. Just be careful out there.”

“Right.” They all nodded.

“We will all split up and infiltrate from separate angles. Go as quickly and silently as you can. Here,” he passed each of them a small radio. “Once the scrolls have been found and retrieved, tap this twice. That will be the sign for the rest of us to return to this tree. One tap means abandon mission, and three is you are in great danger and likely to be killed or captured. That means we all abandon our posts and forgot hiding, and aid our comrade.”

Yamato used a kunai to scratch a small ‘X’ on the truck above the branch they were currently kneeling on.

“Got it?”

They all nodded.

“Let’s go.”

As the other three crept towards their posts, Kakashi followed. Then he felt a gentle tap on his shoulder. He glanced around and as his eyes locked with big blue ones, he felt his new lover pull his hood down and plant a warm kiss on his cheek before gently pulling it in place again, as if it had never happened. 

“Good luck out there, beautiful,” the blonde whispered so only Kakashi could hear him. “I’m going through the south side, so I won’t be far.”

Kakashi blushed at the attention, but before he could respond Naruto had already gone. The silver ANBU touched his hand to his cheek, the small smile on his face hidden by the mask.

 

***

 

They all surrounded the castle and found access at different points. As the guards were all samurai rather than shinobi, it made things easier but that did not mean they could underestimate them in any way; after all although combat wouldn’t be a problem, remaining undetected would still be a challenge. They had to ensure there was peace if nothing incriminating was on those scrolls. They must not be seen.

Naruto gained entrance to the castle by swimming in the moat and scaling the south walls. Once he saw it was clear he climbed through a small window which tricky and a tight fit, but he didn’t have long before the guard pacing would walk past this room, he could hear his foot-steps approaching. In his haste, Naruto’s clothes got caught on a nail without him realising, and when he pulled himself through he heard the rip of fabric and felt his hood rip right off, revealing his blonde hear and face with his unique whisker marks.

The guard also heard this, and rushed towards the room Naruto was in. Naruto’s clear blue eyes met that of the samurai guard, and the man’s eyes widened- but whether in shock, fear of a shinobi opponent or recognition of Uzumaki Naruto, he was not able to tell. The man drew his sword as Naruto moved forwards to knock the man unconscious, but the man took a defensive stance and opened his mouth to shout for back up- a critical situation. Just then, as if from nowhere, a shadow crept up behind the samurai, and with a quick movement slit his throat with a kunai.

Blood immediately started to gush from his neck and the man fall to the ground, but the small, lithe figure of Kakashi caught him and staunched the flow of blood with some material, as if he had done this a hundred times before.

Naruto gasped, shocked. He couldn’t believe what he had just witnessed; Kakashi had coldly killed a man without breaking a sweat, as if it were nothing, as if his life meant nothing. Naruto had only intended to knock the man out with a quick blow and some sleeping pills, nothing more, until they were free. For all they knew these samurai had done nothing wrong.

Naruto watched in horror as the chibi Kakashi moved to tie something heavy to the body and dump the man unceremoniously out the window into the water below. But Naruto grabbed his arm and stopped him. 

“No,” he whispered urgently. “No. We will hide the body here for them to bury later. It’s the least we can do, show him some respect.”

“That’s ridiculous,” Kakashi whispered back incredulously. “Are you mad? We have to get rid of it before they find it.”

“They will hear the splash if you do that.”

“I will send a shadow clone to carry him down, don’t worry. I’ve done this hundreds of times.”

Naruto’s face darkened. “You just murdered an innocent man. We aren’t even sure they are enemies- that is why were sent on this mission! Innocent until proven guilty!”

“If you think that way on missions then you are useless. The main objective is to retrieve the scrolls _without being seen_. Don’t blame me because you fucked up. Everyone here is a target, nothing more. I acted in the interest of you and the Leaf.”

Naruto took a step back. “How can you be so cold…?”

A floor board creaked above them, ending their whispered conversation abruptly. 

“Fine,” Kakashi gave in. “Let’s just hide him in one of those cupboards- thank kami this seems to be some sort of storage room. You can henge into the man so no one is realises he is missing. Your clothes are torn anyway. You are lucky we didn’t have to abandon the mission,” Kakashi said as he ran crept off into the shadows. 

“Not so lucky for him,” Naruto said he finished hiding the body and henged. He silently said a prayer for the man who had been killed so ruthlessly, without a second thought.

 

***

 

Within two hours they heard the sounds of two taps on their radios, and all hastened back to their post. Naruto was the first to arrive, Sakura second. She instantly sensed something was amiss, and that her team mate’s aura was tense and on edge, about to explode.

“Naruto, you’re hood is ripped- what happened?”

Naruto’s anger at Kakashi had been building up over the past couple of hours, but he had been unable to express it. As the other three arrived he was saying, “What happened? What happened?! Why don’t you ask _him_ ,” he said, pointing to Kakashi.

“I found the scrolls obviously,” Kakashi said with an arrogant air, slightly smug at being the one to locate them. Yamato of course knew that his friend still had some maturing to do before he would grow into the laid back sensei the others knew so well, and was more used to this Kakashi who took things too seriously sometimes.

Kakashi held out the scrolls to Yamato, who took them, but Naruto wasn’t done yet.

“At what cost Kakashi?”

Kakashi blinked in confusion and looked at the blonde. He didn’t understand why the man who had only last night declared his feelings for him was now so mad at him. “What? Are you talking about the guard?”

“Of course I am!” Naruto exploded. “Or did you forget taking an innocent life?”

“Naruto, you were seen?” Yamato asked, his full attention on Naruto.

“Yes, and I was about to knock the guy out till we were long gone, but Kakashi here decided to take things into his own hands.”

“He was about to scream so I acted! And besides, he had seen you, he had seen your face! He recognised you! I had to kill him, so he couldn’t live to tell the tale. How would it look if the so-called Hero of the Leaf had been caught sneaking around in an allied castle, knocking out their men and stealing. This is damage limitation, Naruto, a basic lesson at the academy. Even a genin would know that.”

“He saw me, yes, but it isn’t definite he recognised me. You don’t just go taking lives as if they are nothing, as if they are meaningless! The scrolls may not prove anything malicious, only that they are living peacefully in the shinobi alliance. And now you could have jeopardised that. They will want to discover the truth and avenge him. Does an innocent man’s life mean nothing to you?!”

Kakashi watched Naruto with a hurt reproach on his features. He hadn’t meant to anger the man, he had just been trying to help in only way he knew how- by doing what he did best, what he had been trained to do. He wanted their mission to be a success for Naruto’s sake as well as his, so that he could stay in this team. Naruto knew nothing about him, nothing about what he had to face, how dare he make such judgments? In ANBU it was expected that he act the way he did, they trained to be ruthless, merciless killing machines. Kakashi after joining so young was desensitised to such things; he had been made to take his first life when he was only a child himself. When he cried, others had jeered and laughed at him. True shinobis didn’t cry; true shinobis didn’t pity their enemy.

“ANBU never leave any loose ends, Naruto,” Kakashi said coldly, his voice tense. “It is the first thing we are taught to do. We don’t take any chances.”

“Stop mentioning the shinobi code already, we all know it! Some of just realise that there is more to being a ninja then a bunch of soulless words. If that’s your outlook on the world, then maybe you should have stayed in ANBU then; we aren’t cold-blooded killers here. We are shinobi of the leaf, and we don’t kill without just cause.”

Naruto was staring at him with such anger, those blue eyes filled with disgust. 

Kakashi was staring aghast at Naruto. He couldn’t believe he had been so stupid, he never should have let his guard down around him, had let him break his walls. He knew he didn’t fit in here, with a gentle, honest man like Naruto. Now he had lost everything he had been hoping for, a new chance to be loved, something he had never experienced. It would be much more painful to move on having let Naruto in, even for the briefest of moments. Naruto could never understand him, what it was like to be so young and alone in ANBU, and now the blonde despised him.

“Knock it off, both of you,” Yamato hissed firmly. “We don’t have time for this. None of this is black and white, what’s done is done, and now we have to get out of here. Now.”

Seething, both Kakashi and Naruto turned away from each other. Silently the group leapt from the branch and into the night, where they would not stop for a rest until the light of the morning. Kakashi wanted nothing more than to be alone after all that had happened. Suddenly his happy new world was breaking, so soon after it had begun. This was exactly why he didn’t do relationships and he didn’t let his friends close. Everyone would always leave him in the end. Someone as kind and loving as Naruto could never truly understand him. Kakashi was destined to be alone, to live his life to serve his village. He vowed never to let his guard down again.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I want to thank everyone’s patience with this fic, so I decided to do a second update in less than a week :D wooo. I am glad that that you are feeling so invested in the characters as the plot develops. This story has always for me been about Kakashi's students discovering more and more about their sensei with a hidden past, but as you can see certain revelations never come smoothly. But that's all part of the drama I guess ;p
> 
> Oh and FYI, I have never been a SasuSaku fan

They ran until they were exhausted, with only a short break at dawn to eat. Yamato knew that they couldn’t take any chances, they had to put as much distance as they could between themselves and the castle, as if they had never set foot there. And with the tension in his team, the sooner they returned to Konoha the better. 

Naruto and Kakashi hadn’t said another word to each other all day since the argument, so that night when they set up camp, Yamato made the decision for he and Kakashi to share a tent, and Sai to share with Naruto.

As Naruto lay on his side, facing away from Sai, he asked, “Sai… in ANBU… did you kill a lot of innocent people?”

Sai didn’t even need to think about it. He replied with no hesitation. “Of course. That is why I was mentally conditioned in ROOT to suppress all my emotions. It made it easier to unethical missions.”

“Unethical?”

Sai tried to get a better look at Naruto. He still had trouble reading people even though Ino had been ‘training him’. For some reason all of Ino’s training sessions required them to dress up and go to public places like restaurants which Sai had to pay for. He also had to pay for the lessons by bring along gifts such as flowers or chocolates which she would accept loudly and publicly, which he didn’t quite understand- didn’t she work in a flower shop? Sure she had enough flowers already? And since she didn’t eat the chocolates (she was always on some form of diet) why did she want them presented to her? Women were strange indeed.

Luckily for him, he was able to see Naruto’s emotions much more clearly. And Naruto didn’t require to be taken out and bought flowers, so talking to him was easier.  
“Naruto-san, I don’t think you would be happy to hear about my old missions, if your reaction to Kakashi-sensei’s actions are anything to go by.”

The next morning didn’t go any smoother. Breakfast was a tense affair, with neither Naruto or Kakashi acknowledging one another. Kakashi stayed clear of his team the whole day by lagging behind as they headed back to Konoha. Naruto for once barely spoke as he was lost in his own thoughts. Because of the tension, Yamato pushed the team on to make quick progress. 

By evening Sakura had decided enough was enough. She cornered Naruto when Kakashi had gone to do the first watch. 

“OK, what’s this all about?”

“Nothing,” Naruto mumbled, trying not to meet her eyes.

Sakura sighed. “Naruto, stop being an idiot and get over it. Surely you can’t still be mad about the samurai?”

“How can you not be?! He died, Sakura. Kakashi _murdered_ him, in cold blood. How someone just do that and be so calm about it? How can he not care about taking a man’s life?”  
The blond was struggling with the idea that his sensei, the man he loved, could be capable of such things. Sure Sai had a dubious past, but Sai had been raised in ROOT. Kakashi had been his father’s- the Hokage’s- pupil and on his squad. His father wouldn’t have raised Kakashi the way Sai was.

“Naruto, you have to stop thinking of this Kakashi as our sensei- he’s not. This is not the same man we know.”

“Yes, he is. He just hasn’t found himself yet.”

“Maybe he will mature and grow into the aloof Kakashi one day, but it won’t happen overnight, and certainly not with you alienating him like that. It’s not good for the team, for Kakashi, or you.”

Naruto looked sheepish. “You’re right, Sakura-chan. But I just can’t forget about it, you know? The way he did that, the look on his face, the non-reaction. He said he did it hundreds of times before. Hundreds.”

“Maybe that’s what is expected in ANBU. It’s not like we’d know… but maybe there are others here who can tell you.”

 

***

 

Yamato was watching the fire sadly. Naruto’s over reaction to Kakashi on the mission had got him thinking about the differences between Naruto and Sakura. Where Naruto couldn’t forgive the idea of killing for the sake of killing, Sakura could just turn a blind eye to all the meaningless deaths and terrible actions of Sasuke Uchiha. No matter what Sasuke did, who he hurt, she kept going back for more.

It was obvious to Yamato that Sasuke had occasionally indulged her, had slept with her and then tossed her aside, like he did with Ino and many other admirers. Sasuke had turned over a new leaf to some extent, but he was bored in the village, and he would never pursue a serious relationship with someone like Sakura, who he didn’t think he could relate to. Sasuke didn’t take her seriously.

But Yamato had his own demons, his own tragic past, and he didn’t see things as narrow minded as Sasuke did; he could appreciate the beauty of such innocence, of a person untainted the childhood pain that he and many others were subjected to: he, Sai, Kakashi, Naruto, Sasuke, they all had suffered, but they all handled things differently. Naruto just wanted to be accepted, to prove his worth to the village. Sasuke had sought revenge for so long that now he had given up he no longer knew what to do with himself, or what his place in the world was. Sai was bumbling along, busy trying to learn the ways of people, of friendships.

However he, Yamato, had put his past behind him, and he now looked to the future. He wanted a real future, a real family, which had always been denied to him before. But he couldn’t just settle with anyone for the sake of not being alone, that just wasn’t him. He was falling for Sakura hard, and he knew it. But the girl didn’t see him. She only had eyes for the last Uchiha. 

It was then that Yamato was interrupted from his thoughts.

“Yamato-taichou,” Naruto said taking a seat next to him. “Can I ask you something?”

Putting away his own unhappy thoughts, Yamato turned to his team mate. He had a great respect for Naruto and his perseverance, and how he strove to prove everyone wrong who had misjudged him. His proudest moments were Naruto’s accomplishments through his and Kakashi’s training.

“You want to ask about Kakashi, right?”

“Yeah.”

“Look Naruto, I’m not going to take sides, there is no right and wrong in this situation. All I can say is that this sort of thing is a part of being a shinobi, and everyone will see things the way do Naruto.”

“Right. But I wanted to ask if Kakashi had been trained the way Sai had… if that was the reason…”

Yamato sighed and rubbed his eyes, before staring once again into the dark orange flames. “Yes and no. It is much more complicated than that. I only met Kakashi when he was already in ANBU, and you probably noticed that Kakashi doesn’t talk about himself much, but Kakashi was like this when I met him. He was a hardened, cold, killing machine. He followed any order without question. But it wasn’t a choice Naruto; it was expected. A shinobi- especially ANBU in the aftermath of war- can’t turn down assignments.”  
Naruto looked down, glum. “So Kakashi has always been like this?”

“That I don’t know, Naruto. All I can tell you is that by the time I met him, Kakashi had no family left. His whole world was ANBU. To the extent that even his own colleagues feared him.”

“Did you?”

“No; I just pitied him. It must incredibly lonely when you live only for missions.”

 

***

 

During Naruto’s watch that night he considered all that had been said. It was impossible for Naruto to forget his will of fire, his shinobi way, but that didn’t mean he and Kakashi couldn’t move past this. After all Kakashi could change, he had seen proof of it in the man Kakashi would become. But Naruto didn’t understand where Kakashi had come from, that was why he was having trouble moving forward with this relationship. He had learn everything about his sensei if he wanted to pursue a real relationship with him, he could see that now. 

Naruto understood that Kakashi was trying to help… but he didn’t understand that some things were more important than rules, or codes and missions. A man’s life more important to Naruto, and if he could avoid taking a previous life he would.

Naruto was a forgiving an open person. He made amends with all his enemies, regardless of what they had done if they were willing to try and redeem themselves. He needed to talk to Kakashi, to try and understand Kakashi and help Kakashi to understand him. Then they could move forward.

That and he owed Kakashi an apology.

So the next morning when he rose, he was determined to seek the silver ANBU out. Only Kakashi was nowhere to be found.

“He’s gone ahead of us to the village,” Yamato explained.

“But why?”

“He woke me at dawn and told me he was heading back with the scroll. Since we are less than a day from the village, and it is best to get the scroll to the Hokage as soon as possible, I agreed. It wasn’t doing any good keeping him with us.”

“But I need to talk to him, to apologise!” Naruto was so frustrated. He had woken up late this morning, and Kakashi would have gained hours on him already. He prepared to use his nine tail’s chakra mode to catch up to him, but Yamato grabbed his arm.

“Don’t even think about it Naruto. Firstly we don’t want a huge surge of chakra from the hero of the leaf giving away our position; not exactly undercover is it? Secondly, Kakashi needs some space and time to himself after what happened. He isn’t used to working in a squad like this and after that has happened to him this week he is mentally exhausted.”

“But-”

“No ‘but’s’ Naruto. That is an order as your team captain.”

Naruto frowned in the direction of the village. “Fine. I’ll just talk to him when after we report back to baa-chan.”

 

***

“Why are you here alone, brat?”

“I came back early with the mission report.” Kakashi held it out to Tsunade, and as she read her gaze furrowed. 

“It says here there was a death. That is not ideal.”

Kakashi said nothing. It was a statement, not a question and he accepted the consequences of his actions. He would not make an excuse.

“Well you got the job done anyway. Sometimes these things can’t be avoided. You have the scrolls?”

“Yes, Hokage-sama.” Tsunade took them to read over privately later.

“Good. There is still no news on our prisoner and her little time jutsu so you will be here for the foreseeable future I am afraid. How did you get on with your team?”

“Actually I came here to speak with you about that, Hokage-sama.”


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Yoshhh, this fic has made it to chapter 20 :D  
> Now before I go any further, I just to say in response to both concerns and requests- this is rated T (although I see this as for more mature teenagers at some points though I will give warning when) I will not be included any rape/non-con in this fic… this isn’t what this story is about (although I do have another Sasuke/Kakashi fic with noncon in if you want to read that). I think a T rating gives me freedom to allude to Kakashi’s past, and maybe introduce some pushy semes, but Kakashi will not be raped in this. I will also try to keep sexual content mild- if there are any M rated scenes, I will warn you in advance.
> 
> Warnings: That being said there is a warning for some mild sexual content and past dark sexual references in this chapter. Also many of you might consider characters OOC... must you've been reading up til now so... yeah
> 
> Apologies for the delay, it took me ages to write this as I was never quite happy with it. You will be happy that it is a good sized chapter though, I am sure.

After Kakashi had finished talking, Tsunade sat back with her eyes closed, hands behind her head, thinking. She had thought this placement would be a good idea, would be just what Kakashi needed. After all the older Kakashi loved his students and they had left a deep impression on him. Who would have thought this would prove to be such a head ache? She itched to get her hands on the sake hidden behind the potted plant in the corner… The kid just couldn’t go on as he was in ANBU, at least not here…

“Listen brat,” she said, suddenly opening her eyes and meeting Kakashi’s one-eyed glare. “I won’t allow you to return to ANBU, but there is another option.”

***

“Eeeergh,” a fist flew in the blonde’s direction but missed and landed full force against a tree trunk instead, knocking it from its roots. “Stop rushing me, Naruto! You’re driving me crazy!”

“It’s not my fault you run like a girl!” Naruto smirked despite his impatience to get back.

“Arrrrrgh!” The pink haired kunoichi pulled her arm back again for another go, but their exasperated captain grabbed her wrist to stop her. Despite her flared temper at Naruto, Sakura couldn’t help but notice their captain’s grip felt surprisingly cool against her skin, like his earthy, calm temperament. He rarely failed to make her feel at east, even in Naruto’s presence. 

“Calm, down both of you, before there is no forest left to take cover in.”

“But we have to get back!”

“We won’t get there any faster with you badgering everyone. I am the captain and we go at my pace. Remember, the rest of us don’t have your chakra reserves or speed, and we are supposed to be a team; we go at the slowest person’s pace.”

“But Kaka-kun-”

“He has already gone ahead with the scroll, and has probably already arrived by now. The rest of your team, however, are still out here and vulnerable to potential repercussions from the mission. Your job is to protect your team, not chase after Kakashi for personal reasons. Kakashi was causing tension within the group and proving to be a distraction, that is why he was chosen to go ahead with the scrolls- that and he is more adept at solo missions than the rest of us. So you are to respect my judgement on missions, do you understand Naruto?”

Why didn’t anyone see that this wasn’t him merely being impatient, he was genuinely worried about Kakashi. He had a bad feeling about the way he had left things between them, and he had to get back and put things right, as soon as he could. 

Sakura on the other hand was really starting to notice this stern authoritive side to their captain recently. He had of course been their captain when they were younger too, and though he seemed stricter than Kakashi she hadn’t really given it much thought then. Although she loved her aloof teacher dearly, she couldn’t help but admire Yamato-taichou’s approach.

Naruto huffed. “Fine.”

“Good.”

 

***

 

“So you came. I knew you would come to me on your own, it was just a matter of time. Just like how Orochimaru knew I would come to him. I gladly accept you on my team, Suigetsu is already reporting my consent to the Hokage. Those happy-go-lucky fools could never keep your interest.”

The raven smirked from his place on the black leather sofa, where he leaned across casually, his long legs dangling over the side. His drawling voice dripped with confidence, and Kakashi hated how self-assured he was, as if he were always right- was this how Obito had seen him? If only he knew… no wonder his goggled team mate thought him arrogant. Kakashi hated the feeling that he was playing right into Sasuke’s hands somehow.

Kakashi frowned at the last Uchiha. “That isn’t the reason.”

“Hn. Fine, have it your way. But we both know you didn’t fit in there; I tried to warn you. And now you can see. They see things in a completely different way, full of colour and hope, while the world we live in is a far cry from their’s, a world of shadows. Naruto could never understand you, Kakashi. But I do.”

Kakashi scoffed. 

“You doubt me, but I know you better than you know yourself. I know what you need, I know what makes you tick, what makes you hide from them, from others, the people around you. You feel unworthy and that you should be treated as such. You feel tainted by your past, by your failures to protect those dear to you, so you won’t allow anyone else to get close to you, in case you cannot protect them. But I can protect myself.

“I am much stronger than you, Kakashi, and I have seen more of the world. I understand your darkness, it is the same darkness that lives in me, in Obito. We are alike, you and I.”

“I doubt that very much.”

Sasuke rose from his seat now, but Kakashi made sure he didn’t react, not to take a step back as he approached. He could sense that Sasuke held great power, but he was not afraid of an Uchiha. 

The raven stopped in front of him, close to him, too close to him. He towered over the fifteen year old, and seemed to delight in doing so, if Kakashi was reading his expression correctly.

“Then why did you come here?”

Kakashi glanced away at this point, not sure how to answer.

“What’s wrong, did you have a lover’s tiff?” Sasuke smirked, catching Kakashi’s eye.

Kakashi just glared at him, not saying anything to encourage him or give anything away. Kakashi was a private person and he would not discuss this with anyone, let alone the Uchiha.

“It never would have worked out; he is far too different from you. He could never accept you for who you are; who you really are, I mean. But I won’t judge; I know what it is like to feel you have let your loved ones down, I know the way world really is, and I know what it does to people like us. Shinobi or not, it is still painful to have all our loved ones taken from us, to be a child alone in this ruthless existence. You should never feel shame at your way of coping. Others would say you’re dirty, but I know you’re just human. A human, who no matter how physically strong and intelligent, can still break, can still be vulnerable and make mistakes. You’re ice demeanor doesn’t fool me Kakashi: because I have used that same mask of indifference. It doesn’t work.”

Kakashi froze, sweat forming on the back of his neck. What the hell was all this? Did he know about his past… what he liked… it couldn’t be…“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Kakashi said quietly, neutrally, willing himself not to react. Sasuke was proving to be too intense, but he had made his decision, and he would not go back to Tsunade with his tale between his legs now.

Sasuke only smiled. “Oh, but I think you do…” Sasuke moved his hand towards Kakashi, as if reaching for the side of his face. 

Kakashi quickly side stepped him and headed to sit on the coach, put some distance between himself and the intense Uchiha. Without looking over his shoulder he said, “Tell me when our next mission takes place.”

“Heh, so cold,” Sasuke said, amusement in his tone as he took the space next to Kakashi on the sofa.

 

***

 

As they neared the Hokage’s office, the door opened before they reached it. Out of the room stepped Suigetsu, quickly closing the door behind him. The moment he saw them his grin widened, revealing his shark-like teeth. 

“Well if it isn’t Team Kakashi… minus the Kakashi.”

Naruto almost growled in frustration, but Sakura put a hand on his shoulder. Yamato was about to greet the mist nin peacefully but Sakura got in their first. “What’s it to you?”

“Heh, oh just thinking that a change of name is in order that’s all.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Naruto demanded, finally losing his cool.

“You’ll see…” was all he said, and on that cryptic note the young man slid away, chuckling.

Without wasting a moment, Naruto barged into the Hokage’s office.

“Don’t you know it’s rude not to knock, brat!”

 

***

 

“… so when it’s decided, you’ll receive a hawk. Though as the rest of the team all live under this roof, you would also be welcome to-”

“No thanks,” Kakashi cut his new captain off. Sasuke was sitting way to close for Kakashi’s comfort. He was a private person and tended to avoid such intimacy, so the thought of living with the intense raven was too much for him. “We’re done here then.” The silver ANBU said as he rose to leave. 

Sasuke’s hand snaked out and grabbed his wrist. “Are you sure- you aren’t at all curious to know, now that you have me all to yourself?”

“Why would I want to know about anything other than the missions? I don’t do pointless chatter.”

“Ha, always so blunt and to the point. You don’t care to learn how I became the last Uchiha then, or the truth about your old comrades Obito and Itachi…?”

Kakashi, who had been about to pull his arm away from the raven’s grasp, hesitated despite not wanting to seem interested in anything his new captain had to say.

“Sit down then, like a good boy, and I will tell you about their future… and the role you played in it…”

The words ‘change it’ were left unsaid between them. Kakashi was having a dilemma now; he knew he shouldn’t know too much about his own future… but it concerned them… Itachi was not comrade of his, in his own timeline anyway, but it seemed like he would be… he had of course heard about the boy’s skill so one could assume he would join ANBU. And Obito… how could Obito be involved…

Kakashi slowly, deliberately, sat back down. “And what do you get out of this?”

“I want to see the real you, behind the cold mask,” Kakashi’s hand, the one that wasn’t in Sasuke’s grasp, flew to his face protectively. “No, I’m not talking about the physical one… though I wouldn’t mind that either.”

“I don’t understand,” Kakashi said warily. He already felt exhausted due to the mission, lack of sleep and the Naruto situation constantly swirling in his mind, and now Sasuke was wearing down his last emotional defenses.

“I want you to open up to me, to let me comfort you… just like you did with those ANBUs after missions…”

There was a sharp intake of breath. “What?”

“You know what I’m referring to. I can help you. I understand the dark desires in you. We have experienced similar things in our pasts. It was always I who was your favourite student you know, who you felt a connection with. You always picked me over Naruto.”

Kakashi’s brow furrowed in confusion. What the hell was he talking about, did he really know about what he did, what he was really like… if so how… and most importantly: would he tell anyone?

And what was all this about choosing him over Naruto- had he really done that? Kakashi couldn’t see it. He might be as opposite as it came from Naruto’s sunny disposition, but didn’t mean he would choose to surround himself with people as dark and depressing as himself; take Gai for instance. That man alone had remained the closest thing Kakashi had to a friend. Many in ANBU shared more traits with Kakashi, but that was work, and he didn’t need those sorts of people dragging him down in his personal life… Tenzo and some other colleagues being an exception to this.

“You chose me over him then Kakashi… and you will choose me now!”

Before Kakashi could even fathom what that meant, he felt his mask being pulled down and the Uchiha’s lips suddenly crash against his. His eyes widened in shock as the white Uchiha hands moved to his shoulders, keeping him in place. When Kakashi’s brain caught up with his senses, he tried to pull his head away, but one hand snaked to the back of his head, grabbing a fistful of silver hair and causing him to wince.

Sasuke noticed this and felt a sudden rush of power over his younger sensei, and he deepened the kiss. As Kakashi tried pushing him away in vain, her let his tongue slid over those soft lips, demanding entry. The ANBU teen merely pressed them together firmer, anger bubbling up inside him that the Uchiha thought he could use him this way just because he had found out some of his secrets. He was not a whore. And whenever he let those ANBUs take him, it had always been when he decided. Sasuke was strong though, and despite Kakashi’s efforts the man didn’t budge.

Sasuke was growing impatient now; he was almost certain something had happened between Naruto and Kakashi, so he had to make his claim quickly, convince Kakashi that they were much more suited than he and Naruto would ever be. The thought of Kakashi choosing to sleep with the blond hero was driving him wild with jealousy, though it was something he would never admit. Sasuke himself had been surprised by the passion of his recent feelings, his team mates even more so. By leaving the village all those years ago it seemed he had created a strain on his relationship with Kakashi that his sensei would never recover from… but now he had the chance to change things. He hadn’t know this past version of Kakashi was so much different… and he felt a wealth of feelings building up, stronger than his connection to his adult sensei had ever been.

To speed things up, he nipped harshly at Kakashi’s lips, knowing from those ANBUs that the boy liked rough play- just like he did.

Kakashi’s lips relented in the shock, and Sasuke took full advantage, his tongue diving in to explore as he pushed Kakashi down to the coach. Kakashi grabbed Sasuke’s hair and tried to yank him back, but the raven pried his hand away, grabbed his wrists and held them above his head, sure his protests were just a part of the fun. Kakashi would submit to him at any moment, just like he had for the others. It was better it was him, than Naurto who didn’t understand him, or some old perverts from ANBU.

 

***

 

“Tsunade Baa-chan, I’m sorry for intruding, but I have to know- is what Suigetsu implying true?”

Despite her previous annoyance the older woman’s eyes softened, as the rest of the team stopped beside their comrade. 

The Hokage sighed. “Yes, Naruto, I’m afraid it’s true. Kakashi is no longer a part of your team.”

“But you agreed this is the best place for him!” To everyone’s surprise, that shout came from Yamato, who looked embarrassed about his outburst, but was determined anyway.

“Yes, but after the little mishap on the mission, Kakashi requested to transfer to ANBU.”

“No! But that place is not good for him!”

“Yes, I know. Which is why I rejected his request. Instead, I allocated him to the next best thing. He is now a part of Team Taka.”

“What?!” Yamato and Sakura called.

“Hokage this is a mistake,” Naruto warned, his voice quiet and dangerous. 

“We’ll see.”

Before anyone else could speak, Naruto had let out a noise of exasperation, and jumped from the window, as Kakashi had on so many occasions previously. The last thing they heard through the open frame was, “He had better take care of him!”

Tsunade sighed, fighting the urge to reach for her stash of sake.

“I suppose he is going to try and talk Kakashi round,” Yamato said.

“No, he is going to talk with Sasuke,” Sakura declared solemnly, watching the window where Naruto had just left.

Tsunade and Yamato quirked an eye brow at her. “How do you know?”

“Just a hunch,” the pink haired kunoichi finished. She knew her boys and understood the strange relationship of rivalry, comrade and brotherhood between them better than most others, even if at times she herself was baffled by it. It had always been complex, and took on many elements. But it was a bond that would always leave a deep impression on them.

 

***

 

Naruto had to just speak to Sasuke, find out his true motives. He had already warned him to leave Kakashi alone when chibi Kakashi first arrived, but Naruto wasn’t naïve enough to believe he would heed it. Perhaps if Naruto spoke to his friend and rival, he would understand Naruto’s concerns, maybe even realise Kakashi wasn’t suited to being around that time. After all, Sasuke was the only one who would really want him around. 

It was obvious to Naruto and Sakura that the relationship between Kakashi and Sasuke had never fully recovered, but most of the time Sasuke didn’t seem to care; he had made his choices and he had no regrets, so Kakashi’s opinions couldn’t be helped. Yet sometimes, when he saw how Kakashi interacted with Naruto, how warm he could be with him, Naruto caught glimpses of something in Sasuke that he didn’t like; he often recalled it as jealousy. Not that Sasuke would ever admit it. Sasuke always liked to think that Kakashi had chosen him as his favourite student, proven by his choice to train Sasuke for the chunin exams. But Naruto had come to understand that it was not an emotional choice or personal preference; Kakashi believed Sasuke needed him at that time, with Gaara hanging around. Seeing what happened to Rock Lee, and the issue with Orochimaru’s curse seal must have worried him.

Naruto’s frown deepened as these thoughts swam around his head, and he drew nearer to Sasuke’s house. He landed on the roof opposite, paused with his arms folded to clear his mind and plan what to say, eyes drifting to the modest house.

That was when he saw it. Through the window.

He blinked. Surely not.

His breath caught in his throat. 

No.

It couldn’t be.

He dropped down to the street below, moving as if in a trance. He had to take a closer look. He must have seen wrong. 

In front of the window, his palms against the glass, his breath fogging the panes.

No. No…

There was no doubt about it. That unruly mop of silver hair was unmistakable. 

“No!” Naruto’s fist banged against the window, accidentally cracking the glass in his emotional state.

Instantly the kiss stopped, the dark haired Uchiha sitting up, two sets of eyes turning to stare at him in shock. Sasuke recovered quickly, his features mixed with irritation, lust, and a slight smugness.

Kakashi’s eyes looked wild. “Naruto-”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, I know most of you won't like Sasuke's actions... but I do think that Sasuke also has his emotional cross to bear. I think he is very complex, which is why I like writing him.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the wait was a lot longer than I thought! And thank you to everyone who badgered me to update- it actually worked :D you guilted me into focusing on this fic once again.
> 
> More misunderstandings... but I hope you enjoy. Just remember to have faith in our boys!

“Naruto-”

Naruto’s fist was still pressed against the cracked glass. Sasuke frowned at the damage, and the fact that it was still there.

“What are you doing here? Don’t you know it’s rude to interrupt?” Sasuke was calm yet his voice held a trace of his frustration.

“Naruto-“ Kakashi started again, his eye wide and blurry, face drained of colour through what could only be fear or apprehension. “Naruto, it’s not what it looks like, I-”

“Oh it’s exactly what it looks like Kakashi and you know it. Don’t worry about him he should be used to such disappointments. You owe him nothing.”

“No, Naruto, I didn’t want to I swear, I didn’t mean to-”

Sasuke’s eyes flashed with anger at Kakashi now. How dare he say such things? If he didn’t want it, he would have said. Of course he did, he could feel their connection to each other. They were a perfect match. Kakaahi had to see that. The question is, why was Kakashi denying it in front of Naruto?

Sasuke had not removed his grip on Kakashi’s wrists that were still held above his head, and his grip tightened painfully on them. Naruto, who had uncharacteristically stated silent the whole time since he caught the couple’s attention, had just been staring with horror into Kakashi’s face, his one eye. He honestly hadn’t known what to think, no more coherent thoughts were going through his head, other than the pain he felt stabbing in his chest, penetrating his mind.

But when he noticed the stab of anger in Sasuke’s eyes, the tensing of the raven’s body, and his grip on Kakashi… he fully understood the position they were now in. Kakashi wasn’t laid out like some adultering temptress, or an innocent bashful virgin awaiting their lover- Kakashi was being held down, restrained with Sasuke’s grasp and his body. Kakashi lips looked sore, swollen and now he was concentrating he could clearly see bite marks on them.

Now Naruto’s despair and pain was bubbling into rage. Kakashi was telling the truth, he didn’t want this. He didn’t know what had lead to this moment with Kakashi on Sasuke’s couch, whether Kakashi had anything to give Sasuke the wrong impression but one thing was for certain; he sure as hell didn’t want his attention now or during that kiss. He refused to think Sasuke would have taken that any further though. Surely Sasuke would never lower himself to that.

Naruto practically screamed with rage. “Get off him, you bastard!” He pulled his arm back and away from the window, only to release it with full force, shattering the glass. Sasuke let go of Kakashi and both jumped back in alarm. “Can’t you see he doesn’t want you touching him?! How could you do that to him, to force yourself upon him?! Well? Explain yourself, bastard! I trusted you! Kakashi trusted you! You’re his captain, you’re supposed to look out for him, not use him!”

“What the hell is wrong with you?! You’ll pay for damaging my property, idiot! I didn’t force him to do anything; he wasn’t trying to stop it, was he? He wanted it. He wanted me. And your jealously is blinding you to the obvious. Kakashi chose me- me! Not you! He chose me just like he always did before! Like he always will!”

“Errgh! Is that why you’re doing this, to prove some stupid point to me. You dare try to force him and take his innocence! He might in ANBU but he is too young for you to mess around with him like this-”

“Who says I’m messing around, dobe? I am deadly serious in my intentions. Me and Kakashi are two of a kind, we understand each other. I truly know him. That is why he will never be yours, but mine.”

“No, I never wanted this! I never wanted you in that way!” Kakashi yelled, finally making his voice heard. “I don’t know where you got this idea from, but since coming to this time, although I could barely admit it to myself, I only ever wanted…” 

Kakashi looked at Naruto meaningfully here, implying exactly who he wanted. Naruto’s eyes softened as they fell on Kakashi. He had been so angry but now… 

Sasuke on the other hand looked livid. He watched Kakashi with real pain etched on his features. He looked betrayed. His voice was low and dark as he said, “I know you liked it, Kakashi. I know you.”

“Kakashi doesn’t just go around kissing other men, Sasuke, you forced him into that position, and you were taking full advantage of his innocent nature-“

“Innocent?” Sasuke laughed madly, making Kakashi wince. “Innocent nature you say? Wow, you really don’t know him at all, do you?”

Naruto was about to retort, but a sharp and panicked intake of breath from Kakashi stopped him. Kakashi was watching Sasuke with a fearful eye now.

“I’ll tell you exactly what he’s _really_ like.” Sasuke took a step towards Naruto. “Little angelic Kakashi here has been keeping a thing or two from you. That’s not how you treat the one you care for, is it now? By hiding things from them? You see Naruto, Kakashi-“

“SHUT UP!”

Suddenly in the blink of an eye Kakashi had made his move, like a desperate animal caught in a trap. He lunged forward at Sasuke, kunai drawn. Sasuke’s eyes widened, surprised that Kakashi would actually attack him at all, let alone with a weapon. If he wasn’t so shocked he would have been enraged.

Despite Kakashi’s quick moves, Sasuke was quicker. He dove out of the way and turned to see Kakashi grabbing at thin air, and landing in a crouch. Sasuke moved forwards, but Naruto stood between them, blocking Sasuke’s path. 

“So,” Sasuke was practically spitting. “You see now Naruto? He is hiding things, and you can’t deny it’s true; otherwise, why would he be attacking me and trying to keep me quiet?”  
Naruto stayed silent, confusion clear on his face. He glanced back at Kakashi over his shoulder, but the teenager was looking away at the floor, silver hair falling across his face.   
“Still trying to hide in the shadows Kakashi?” Sasuke sneered. “Worried about me shedding some light on things? I told you I would never judge you for it, but let’s see if golden boy here feels the same. I wonder what he would do if he heard them talking about you, about the things you do for them, that you let them do to you.”

Naruto was frozen in place. He almost feel Kakashi’s pained expression, though he couldn’t see it. He could smell his nervous sweat.

“What will you do Naruto, when you finally learn _everything_? When you learn that little Kakashi is not so innocent as you think. In fact, he is not innocent at all. Kakashi is certainly no virginal flower, I assure you, but a dirty little boy who lets older men use his body however they please. And the best part is, he loves it. He asks them to do it, to appease his dark desires. He _begs_ for it.”

Naruto was torn between two warring desires, the first to punch Sasuke straight in the mouth and stop the filth spewing from it. The second was to turn to Kakashi and demand to know if it were true or not… but if he didn’t believe in Kakashi now, didn’t stick by him and trust him, how could they ever have a relationship?

Sasuke had to be lying. Kakashi hadn’t even been kissed before, he had told Naruto himself. And they had even spoke of his virginity, of not rushing things… Kakashi-sensei was many things, but he was not a liar. And neither was his younger self.

Therefore he did the only thing that was right; he kept his faith in Kakashi, and vowed to defend him.

“Wow, Sasuke, that’s low even for you. You’ve said some pretty malicious things before, but even I never thought you would stoop so low. How _dare_ you make up such disgusting lies about Kakashi- how dare you! Kakashi has been through a lot, and you not only try to force yourself on him, but you create nasty accusations in some sort of petty, vindictive revenge for his rejecting you! Now, you had better shut your mouth before I shut it for you.”

“Huh,” Sasuke stood up straight, an amused glint in his eye. “You really have no fucking idea, do you?”

“I know what Kakashi has told me, and I believe in those words to be true; I believe in him. Not your spite. Kakashi has never done any of the things you say. I am just thankful that he had already had his first kiss before he crossed your path today.”

“He told you he was a virgin…?” Sasuke seemed to contemplate this, before a wicked smile spread across his face. “Oh this is just too good. Kakashi, I can’t believe you went through the effort of lying for him. It is just as I said, he will never understand that side of you, unlike me. The dark, dirty side you cling to, when it all gets too much and-”

“That’s enough!” Naruto roared, seeing red. “That’s it! Cut the crap, bastard! Stop trying to bring us down with your filthy lies!” 

The blond lunged forwards and grabbed Sasuke by the front of his shirt, raising his hand.

“No, stop!” cried the third voice in the room, that had been lost once Sasuke started revealing all. Sasuke and Naruto froze and turned their attention away from each other and to the smaller man, stood alone. “Please, don’t defend me. I don’t deserve it.”

“Of course you do! He-”

“He’s telling the truth.” Kakashi took a deep breath, forcing himself to meet Naruto’s eyes with his own watery one. “I’m not a virgin.”

“What…”

Silence filled the room, and Naruto released his grip on Sasuke without even noticing. Sasuke was smirking but did nothing to break the tension. He didn’t need to do anything more. He could tell just from the look on Naruto’s face he felt completely betrayed. He looked devastated.

“Why did you lie to me?” The blond asked in a harsh whisper.

“I didn’t,” Kakashi’s voice was small. “It is true you were my first kiss… but you assumed more and I… I didn’t correct you.”

“Don’t give me that bullshit- that’s the same as lying!”

“You’re right. But I just thought if you knew the truth… you wouldn’t want anything to do with me.”

“So instead you lie to me. And Sasuke knew yet you still didn’t tell me, instead you have humiliated me.”

“I never meant to-”

“Never meant to do what exactly? Lie to me? Let me fall for a side of you that wasn’t real? Kiss another man? I don’t know what to believe anymore. But I know one thing; had you confided in me, I wouldn’t have turned you away. I would have been able to move past it. But now… now there is no trust, no honesty… and a relationship must be built on honesty. It has only just begun and is already rooted in lies and deceit. How will it get any better than this?”

“Naruto…” Kakashi whispered. “I’m sorry.”

Naruto had to turn away from his love, from Sasuke’s smug face. He felt his heart was breaking all over again. He didn’t know what was worse, having seen the kiss or the lies that followed. Both felt like a complete betrayal. Both felt like a stab to his heart.

“I have to go. Despite what has happened, I will still walk you back home, in case he tries anything again,” Naruto’s voice was raw, quiet, filled with an anguish he was trying to control.

“It’s OK,” Kakashi said back just quietly. “I can take of myself.” Kakashi couldn’t use someone as decent and kind as Naruto more than he already had. He didn’t deserve such a wonderful person. He didn’t deserve to be loved and Naruto didn’t deserve to be lied to; he could do better than Kakashi. And Kakashi, though it was painful, vowed not be a burden on his sunny blond any longer.

Naruto however, took Kakashi’s words to mean that he didn’t need him anymore. He was alright to be left in Sasuke’s company. After all, Sasuke did know the real Kakashi, it seemed. As the tears ran down Naruto’s cheek, he knew he had to get out. But where he didn’t know.

So he did the thing that Kakashi had always done, rather than himself, he ran out the window and away from the source of his pain. He ran as far as he could within the confines of the village. Until he was alone in an empty training ground. Only then did he let his pain truly spill out.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have decided to update this one again. I have read another really good NaruKaka recently that made me want to write this again, after a recent flame about how terrible this fic is and 'painful to read'. Well do you know what, I like it, and I like writing it so there. Fanfiction is just a bit of fun, we make no money from it, and it is just an interpretation of Kishi's characters, nothing to be taken seriously. If you don't like it just don't read it, and if you have nothing good to say just don't say it. I am happy with suggestions or constructive feedback from people who are enjoying it, but if you hate it, just go.
> 
> By the way, another reason this was neglected is because I was pushing on with another fic, and I completed it :D it is a lighthearted fluffy GaiKaka if anyone is interested, and it is my second completed multichapter fic.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy this and approve of lil Kashi :) and I think becuase of the darker themes in this fic, I am going to change it to 'M' rating. That means if I decide to write a scene of lemony yaoi goodness I can :)

“Heh, that was more entertaining than I anticipated,” Sasuke smirked. “Now where were we?”

Before Sasuke could move towards Kakashi, the ANBU teenager had turned around and with a surprising amount of force and said, “No! You will not come anywhere near me. Get the fuck away! How could you even dream that I would want you after what you just did?”

Sasuke scowled. “But Naruto has abandoned you. He wants nothing more to do with you. I am here. I understand you. I am not judging you, unlike him.”

“Yes, you are. You are think because you accept it means you aren’t passing any judgment? You are wrong. Everything you have said to me and done only confirms this; you think because I have allowed myself to be used that way before that I will again. Just because you found out a few things about my past you think you can treat me like a whore, that I will just lie down and open my legs for you, when you say, all on your terms. I may have masochistic tendencies at times, when I’m feeling depressed, but that does not mean I will let anyone take advantage of this whenever they feel like it. What I do is always my decision, my terms. And I do not choose you. I choose… him.”

“Naruto doesn’t want you! I want you. And I know you want me- you need someone like me.We’re alike, you and I.”

“You only think that to justify your actions. You do not love me.”

“And Naruto’s does?” Sasuke sneered.

“Yes, he does. He told me so. And I believe him.”

“And you doubt my feelings?” Sasuke’s eyes were hard, serious. 

“Whatever they are, I don’t trust them, and they don’t concern me. Whatever issues you had with Naruto and my future self are none of my concern.”

Sasuke banged his fist on the coffee table. 

“Dammit, Kakashi,” he snapped, breathing heavy in his anger. “Why can’t you understand? Why do you refuse to see? My feelings burn just as strong as Naruto’s, but I have a different way of showing it, unlike that loudmouth. I want you. Not just your body; I want all of you. And I want you to want me; like I know you do, you just haven’t realised it yet.”  
Kakashi said nothing, unsure if that was a threat or if Sasuke was just deluded. He watched the raven for a few moments, taking in his the emotion behind those dark eyes, the passion behind his anger. 

Kakashi considered for a moment before responding. “As cold as I may seem, believe me when I say I never seek to hurt anyone. But I can’t return your feelings, and I cannot force what isn’t there.” Kakashi walked towards the smashed window where Naruto had left not long before. “I have to go.”

“No, you don’t. There is nothing else for you now except your empty apartment. Stay with me. You may not think you have feelings for me yet, but they will soon grow. We are alike you and I. Outcasts caused by the deaths of all those we held dear.”

“Nothing has changed for me. I was alone before and I will be alone now if Naruto will no longer have me. It would be wrong to force this. Besides I am happier in my own company.”

“I wouldn’t be so certain if I were you. After all, things have changed; you are on my team now. You will come around to my, ah, charms.”

“Don’t count on it,” was the last thing Kakashi said before he hopped out of the window into the light outside. 

 

***

 

Only, once Kakashi had put a respectable amount of distance between himself and Sasuke, he no longer knew what to do with himself. He didn’t want to return home to his empty flat with only his morbid thoughts for company. Despite how tired he was from the mission, he knew he wouldn’t be able to sleep. He didn’t feel hungry either. 

So he… just walked. He avoided the busy streets and just strolled around the emptier lanes of the suburbs. Eventually he came across a couple of girls who could only be Hyugas. The youngest was around Kakashi’s age, with long, long dark brown hair that fell well past her hips. The older one had long dark blue hair and gentle features. Both had the unmistakable eerie Hyuga eyes.

They were sitting out in the sun together, on a bench in the street, and the older one was knitting a long red scarf. Despite how lost he felt, he noticed the look on the girl’s face; it was one of utter devotion and adoration as she went about her task. It was something Kakashi had rarely seen, except recalling that it was the look his sensei had when he watched Kushina.

Kakashi wasn’t the only one who noticed this behaviour. The younger girl watched the other with an amused smile. 

“You know, Hinata, I never used to understand your obsession with Naruto, and only saw him as an outcast. But now… now I seem to have been caught up in the same affection for him as everyone else. I really hope you bag him soon! It would be cool to have the leaf’s hero as a brother-in-law! It will totally make the other girls jealous!” The girl winked at her sister in teasing affection. 

“Hanabi!” The other girl gasped, looking around wildly to make sure they hadn’t been overheard.

Kakashi’s face had drained of the little colour it had, and he had to turn away and walk on quickly, his heart somehow racing and sinking at the same time. Of course he already knew from their spat earlier that he couldn’t have Naruto, that he didn’t deserve him, but still it was hard to hear of another who shared his feelings for the blond. 

And she was so pretty too. So gentle, so sweet and innocent looking… everything he was not. Everything Naruto truly deserved. 

And it hurt to acknowledge it.

One and on Kakashi walked, trying to steer away from other people, resisting the urge to clutch at his chest, where he felt like his heart was breaking. Instead he firmly kept his hands in his pockets. He remained undisturbed in his misery. Until-

“Ah, my youthful rival!” A thump behind Kakashi followed the loud greeting, and Kakashi knew the man in question had landed expertly behind him.

“Why are you here?” Kakashi snapped, unable to keep calm.

“Well, I was just enjoying tea on my balcony that overlooks this street, and I noticed your abundance of youthful silver hair passing by.”

“I thought you lived in another district?” Again, the same antagonistic tone.

“I moved after I became a jonin sensei.” Gai blinked, a little taken aback by Kakashi’s manner. Something didn’t seem right here, even for someone as distant as Kakashi.

“Whatever… look, what do you want?”

“A challenge of course!”

“I’m not in the mood.”

“Ha! You always say that! Just as hip and cool as ever, Kakashi.”

“Today I am really not in the mood. Just go away, Gai.”

Kakashi tried to walk away, but the Green Beast was never one to relent when it came to his rival. He hadn’t had a conversation with Kakashi turn so sour in years. It took him back to a time when Kakashi was alone and depressed, and Gai had even feared suicidal at one point in their youth. He knew he couldn’t turn away from Kakashi now. 

So masterfully, he used his chakra to jump and spin through the air, above his rival’s head, and landed in front of him, blocking his path. 

Kakashi was obviously unimpressed, as he didn’t even bother to look up. He kept his eyes down. That was when Gai grew really concerned. He tilted Kakashi’s chin up, and saw… pain behind that grey eye. A pain Kakashi was trying to hide.

“What happened on your mission?” Gai asked.

“Nothing.” He had said it too quickly. He wasn’t fooling Gai.

“Don’t lie to me, Kakashi.” Gai was solid, firm. He hadn’t had to deal with this for a while, but they were soon slipping back into the past. Gai had hoped he would never have to talk this way with Kakashi again. His adult rival was much more relaxed and open with him. Past Kakashi was secretive and always kept up his guard, even with those closest to him.

“Just get out of the way.”

Gai folded his arms. “Fine you don’t want to talk to me. That isn’t anything new. But at least stop skulking around by yourself. Let’s have a challenge at least, to take your mind off things.” He put a hand on Kakashi’s shoulder. It was tense, unrelenting.

“Just leave me alone,” Kakashi whispered. “I just want to be alone.” His voice grew louder, and he shoved Gai as hard as he could without hurting him.

Gai rubbed his rib and watched his rival go, contemplating his behaviour and his next move. This didn’t bode well, and it was obvious Kakashi wouldn’t tell him anything about whatever had occurred; and something had happened, Gai could sense it. He knew Kakashi better than his rival knew himself. Although he hadn’t had to deal with this side of Kakashi for a long time, Gai hadn’t changed enough to let this slide. He hadn’t given up on Kakashi when they were young, and he wouldn’t give up on Kakashi now.


End file.
